The Serpents Obsession To The Lion
by A.White.Rose
Summary: When I close my eyes all I see is his eyes cold, black and piercing. When I open my own soft hazel brown one's, I stll see his eyes staring. There is no escape. My first fic
1. Prologue: Always

The serpents obsession to the lion

I do not own any of the characters associated with the book Harry Potter, they of course belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If I did own the characters you would probably be reading this in a published book retailing at £7.99 not for free off the internet. I only own the plot. Dark fic ahead 

This is my first fan fic so please review

A.White.Rose

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: Always

I think as I sit there with my knee's tucked up under my chin, my back pressed against the cold damp wall. I look anywhere but at the monster who stands at the other end of the room staring at me.

Why? Why? Why?

The monster starts to slowly walk over to me, I hear his heavy footsteps across the stone floor. I'm too tired to move away even though my mind is telling me to. All I'm able to do to avoid looking at him is to stare down at my robes, which are torn and covered with a mixture of my blood and ...

''Miss Granger?"

The monster says to me. I still stare down at my robes not looking at him. If I looked up I would most probably see the cold black eyes of a murderer, that shows no hint of emotion for what he has just done.

Oh my God what he has done!

Fresh tears spill from my eyes and onto my cheeks at the horrific memory. I feel so numb yet so full of emotion, it's like my heart is being torn into two.

"Miss Granger please tell me why you are crying ?"

The monster has crouched down right in front of me. He lifts up my tear stained face with up to his. Then he traces a long cold finger down my jaw line, I shudder at his icy touch against my warm skin.

"I thought you of all people would be happy with what I have just done for us" His cold uncaring voice mocks me.

He lets go of my face and my head instantly roles back against the wall supporting it up. I still don't look him, at least not in the eyes.

I can't help it I start to shake, not from fear but from anger.

He really is a sick bastard. I can't believe he expects me to be happy and grateful for...

"Miss Granger"

He leans in a little closer now and starts playing with my tangled bushy hair. I feel so uncomfortable but I don't have the strength to push him away. I focus my eyes up at the ceiling, trying to block everything out.

"Tell me did you like my little ah gift for you?" He purrs into my ear

That makes me look at him but not into his eyes, never in his eyes.

His grip tightens on my hair when I don't answer him

"Answer me you little mudblood bitch!" He screams at me

Owwwwwwwwwwww

He is now griping my hair so tightly he is at the point of ripping it out.

I cry out in pain and then summon my strength

"Rot in hell you bastard"

Ouch

My throat feels so sore with just saying those five words.

I watch the monsters reaction as the blow falls. He lets go of my hair and looks at me for a second, his lip curled up with disgust. I glance up at his eyes for the first time since arriving here, and I seem them glittering dangerously and it really scares me.

I start to wish I never said anything now

No Hermione if you didn't say anything he would have have carried on hurting you.

I glance up at him again and I see he has his hand raised. I don't have the strength to move away or fight back as his had comes down and strikes me hard across the face, all I can do is whimper out in pain. It stings so much, I can taste blood in my mouth.

"Quite the little Gryffindor aren't you" He sneers at me

Patronising bastard if only I had the strength I would some him the little Gryffindor I am.

The monster has moves his head closer to mine than before, pushes my hair back behind my ear and whispers

"But all that doesn't matter now, you and me will be together always..."

* * *

So what did you all think? I hope you all liked it 

Please review

Thank You

A.White.Rose


	2. Chapter 1: A sweet sickness

The serpents obsession to the lion

I do not own any of the characters associated with the book Harry Potter, they of course belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If I did own the characters you would probably be reading this in a published book retailing at £7.99 not for free off the internet. I only own the plot. Dark fic ahead 

This is my first fan fic so please review

A.White.Rose

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Sweet Sickness

"So what is it like going out with Harry?"

Ginny asked me now we were alone up in our room, lying on our beds. I know she has been dying to ask me this all summer since she found out me and Harry were dating, but Mrs Weasley had been keeping us busy by making us clean up more rooms in this dreadful house. The order had been having more meetings than ever now that the war with Voldemort has started. I wonder what they keep discussing in there? We can't find out anything since the last pair of extendable ears got destroyed, all thanks to that greasy git Snape. It was two weeks ago and the order was having their longest meeting yet, they had been in that room for about four hours so Ron managed to find an old pair of extendable ears that Fred and George must have left behind. All was going well, we had managed to pick up what they were saying in there for about five minutes when all of a sudden Snape opened the door and stormed out. We quickly tried to pull the ears back up but they got caught on something and of course Snape being the git that he is got Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley was furious she made us come downstairs and started screaming at us in the hallway, of course I felt bad for what we did but we were all curious and we are after all 17 why can't we join up? What made me angry the most was the smirk on Snape's face as he watched how Ron went bright red and Harry just looked down shuffling his feet. But then my anger subsided into confusion because when Snape looked at me, it was a look he has never gave me before I don't know what it was but he just seem to look at me wide eyed, like an animal watching its prey. I don't think any one has made me feel that uncomfortable.

What was that look he gave me?

I know I should just forget about it but it keeps playing on my mind.

Why did it make me feel so uncomfortable I mean after all Hermione it was only a look, it probably didn't mean anything. Forget about it.

I wish I could know what it meant

"Earth to Hermione"

"Huh"

I look at Ginny and she is staring at me.

"Hermione I just asked you what is it like going out with Harry?!"

Oh of course. Damn that Snape for making me get lost in thought, God that man doesn't have to be here and he manages to piss me off.

"So what's it like?"

"I dunno Ginny, it's nice is all I can really say"

Ginny looks a bit put out I think she was hoping for some long detailed 100 reasons why going out with Harry Potter is so great.

"Come on Hermione. Tell me what is **he **like"

"Ummm"

Sweet

Kind

Gentle

Not afraid to show his feelings

Caring

A pretty damn good quidditch player

Perfect

"Well lets just say he is kind and probably everything a girl can ask for" I laugh

Ginny laughs too and then sits up with an evil grin spread on her face.

"What's that evil look for?" I ask her

"So Hermione have you and Harry done anything yet?" She winks at me

"Ginny!"

"What?"

"We haven't done anything like that"

She looks at me we a disbelieving look on her face

"Yeah right Hermione you and Harry have been going out for a couple of months now, you can't tell me you haven't done anything with him yet!"

I cant believe she thinks that me and Harry have done anything like that together. Well we have kissed but that's it

Yeah but you have always wondered what it would be like to go a bit further, books can't teach you everything.

"Hermione! Your doing it again. Come on answer me"

"Oh sorry Gin I didn't realise"

Ginny now looks really impatient at me

"Tell me!"

I consider letting her guess just for her bossing me around, it's obvious she must have inherited that from her mother. But then I would feel a bit bad, I mean she is only curious.

"Honestly Gin all we have ever done is just kiss"

She rolls her eyes at me

"So how did it feel when he kissed you?"

Argh is there no end to her questions. I need to get out of here and fast. I tell Ginny that I need a shower I mean it's not really a lie, I'm covered head to toe with dirt and dust.

"Be careful the bathroom door look is broken, but don't worry I'll tell everyone your having a shower so they won't go in there well maybe except Harry"

I glare at Ginny for that last bit but I say thanks all the same.

"You will tell me more about you and Harry when you get back won't you?" Ginny calls after me

Argh!

* * *

"So Severus your saying that Voldemort has managed to get the giants onto his side at last?" 

I let Lupin drone on and on about Voldemort. All this meeting has been about is bloody Voldemort this and saving bloody Potter that. I mean can that infernal man give it a rest for once. It's bad enough that I feel ill what with this blasted cold and didn't have time to take a pepper up potion, but I've been to one death eater meeting today which went on for about two hours, then I had to come here as soon as that was finished to talk about what we can do to save that ungrateful wretch Potter. I start to wonder what my life would be like if I was still a faithful death eater when..

"Severus please answer me"

God Lupin when will you ever shut up about fucking giants. Flea bitten werewolf.

"Lupin I have already to told you yes. Get it into your inane mind" I snarl at the man who once helped to make my life hell

Oh and speaking of men who once made my life hell, that prick Black has just decided to meet us, must have been sulking in his room because he knows he can't do anything important for the order. I give Black my most evil glare and snarl combination which is only saved for him and Potter well and maybe Lupin. Black returns my look with one of his own but he can't seem to pull off the whole 'don't mess with me' that has to come with a look like that.

"Ah look what the cat has dragged in or should I say dog?" I spit out at him

"Well Well it's Snivellus" Black once again tries to give me look of utter distaste and once again fails.

"Tell me Black do you feel involved now that this is the order head quarters , I mean after all you do nothing useful for the order it must feel like to you like your holding all the cards.

"Tell me Snivellus do you feel.."

"Enough! We are supposed to be holding an order meeting not a slanging match!" Moody roars at us.

Seriously I wonder who is more deranged old Mad Eye or that tosser Black. I let the meeting go on and I find myself thinking about two weeks ago when I had the delight of watching the golden trio get told off. Ha it was funny to see the smile wiped off that bloody Potters face for once and how Weasel went bright red at the prospect of the whole order hearing. This is probably one of my faverioute memories because I got to witness the demeaning of Potter, his side kick and Granger. Hmmm Granger I can see her face clearly: Her soft hazel brown eyes, her chocolate bushy hair and the way her lips were parted into a little o shape. I couldn't help but stare, I know she is my pupil but I couldn't look away, I don't know why she isn't exactly pretty I mean her hair is like a lions mane it's a wonder how she brushes it. I don't know why I couldn't look away, I'm not attracted to the likes of her after all she is a stupid mudblood bookworm know it all.

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!"

This blasted cold. God I wish I had a pepper up potion.

"ACHOO!"

"Are you okay Severus?" Molly asks me with obvious fake concern

"I'm fine I've just got a cold" I snap back not wishing to be mommy cuddled

"Here take this"

One of those Weasel twins has just shoved something under my nose

"What is it?" I bark at whichever red headed idiot it is

"Pepper up pastilles" One of them replies

I know I shouldn't take anything offered to me from the likes of the Weasel twins God knows what is in it, but Molly is looking at me expectant.

"Go on Severus it will make you feel better" Molly says

"Yeah we would never do anything to hurt our dear old professor"

"No it's okay" I say just managing to keep my temper with this infuriating family

"Severus it is just a pastille, what use would you be to the order is you were sick?" Oh great the King Weasel haves to get involved.

I can see the likes of Lupin and Black rolling their eyes and sighing. I even here Black mutter 'God what a nutcase, too afraid to take one little pastille' I'll show that delinquent prick.

"Fine I'll I have one" I snap at the red haired kid closest to me

He hands me the sweet and I pop it in my mouth. I start to wonder if it's going to work when...

"Oh God I'm going to be sick" I stand up and put my hand over my mouth "I need the bathroom" The last thing I see is the Weasel twins grinning ear to ear at each other as I run out.

* * *

"Uh Uh I don't know what it is boy you make me do oo oo, oh but I tell you baabby I'm in real love with youuuu!" I sing as I'm in the shower I don't think any one can hear me over the shower but it has always been my habit since I was eight. I think of Harry as I sing this, I think I was right when I told Ginny that he was everything a girl could ask for. Just before I had a shower I met Harry on the way. He was so sweet telling me that he would stand outside keeping guard while I had a shower. I think of Harry and when we kissed it felt so magical, every part of my body was tingling it was a perfect moment. Harry is such a better kisser than Vicktor, Vicktor was really rough and too forceful and always wanted to go further than I was prepared to go. 

Would you be prepared to go further with Harry?

Enough this is ridiculous I don't want to rush things with Harry I feel like I could tell him anything and after I never want to spoil this, I just know he feels the same.

"Oh babbbyy I love youuuuu!"

* * *

Can I hear Hermione singing? I think I can, she doesn't actually sound that bad. 

I love her so much. I never want to hurt her

I drift off in a daze while Hermione showers and sings for about 5 minutes when Ron comes up the stairs

"Urgh what's that noise?" Ron complains "It sounds awful"

Typical Ron

"It's Hermione"

Ron grins sheepishly

"Sorry Harry mate I know your dating her and everything but this is awful"

I can't help it but I grin to

"Anyhow Harry can I talk to you? it's kind of personal"

Hmmm I wonder what this is about I know Ron has been acting a bit strangely recently sending loads of owls. But I can't leave I promised Hermione I would stand guard.

"Ron I'm sorry but I said to Hermione that I would-" I start

"Look mate it won't take long you will be back in no time to hear your beauty sing but I need to talk to you"

I guess Hermione wont find out anyway and no one should go in there, Hermione did say that Ginny told everyone she would be in the shower.

"Yeah okay" I tell Ron and we go off to our room.

Ron closes the door behind him and just stands there

"So what's up?" I ask him

"Harry I think I'm in love"

I stare at him like he has gone crazy.

"Umm when and who with?" I ask amazed

"Well since the last year and with ahhh Lavender" He stairs dreamily off into space

Wow he certainly keep that quite

"Ron is that who you have been sending loads of owls to?"

Ron nods and sighs

"Yeah we have been talking for a while and now I want her to be my girlfriend but I'm not sure if she likes me that way"

"Look mate she must fancy you. You two have been flirting for the past year and she always flirted back. Go on take the chance and ask her"

"Yeah your Harry, I will ask but when we get back to school eh I want to save up my courage"

I'm glad Ron is going to ask Lavender out, now maybe he wouldn't feel so awkward being around Harry and Hermione. We spend the next twenty minutes talking about quidditch.

* * *

"Uh Uh I don't know what it is boy you make me do oo oo, oh but I tell you baabby I'm in real love with youuuu!" I can't stop thinking about Harry! The way his jet black hair is always messy, the way he has this way of making your bones melt just by looking at you, the way... 

The bathroom door bursts open and a tall man with greasy shoulder length hair rushes in and is sick in the sink.

"ARGH!!! WHAT THE HELL I YOU DOING IN HERE?!?!" I scream at him

He head whips round and stares at me transfixed looking at me from head to toe, a small smile plays on the corner of his mouth.

I start to wonder what the hell he is smiling about the I realise I'm completely naked

Oh my God

I go to grab the towel but his hand is already on it. I look at him and he is smirking but there is something once again in his eyes that I can't understand it's not hatred I've seen that plenty of times, I can't place my finger on what it is.

"Miss Granger there is no need to get ah dressed up for me" he smirks

Sick greasy git

"Fuck off you pervert! and give my bloody towel"

"Tut tut language. Were is your manners? say please"

Arsehole

"No! I will not say bloody please"

"Fine then you can come and get it yourself"

That bastard!

I climb out of the shower and walk over to him, trying as best as I can to cover my self with my hands. When I get nearer to him he pulls me in close to his body, as soon as he touched me I felt the weirdest feeling from the pit of my stomach and I can smell the stench of were he had just been sick. I try to pull a way but he has a vice like grip on my upper arm. With his other hand he lightly touches my chin and works his way down my neck to my chest, were he runs his finger over my nipple which has become stiff from the cold of the bathroom,. I struggle so much that he can't keep his grip and I end up naked at his feet. I quickly move away but he grabs me again around the waist and once again I get that strange feeling. Then he whispers in my ear.

"I don't think so mudblood"

Sick Sick Bastard

I look up at him and I see his eyes boring into me cold, black and piercing and I shudder from a mixture of the cold and fear. He passes me the towel and I snatch it off him not wanting to be naked around him for much longer. As I wrap the towel around my self I see were he has just had grip of my arm and there is bruises already starting to form. I feel something sting me on my shoulder blade.

What was that?

I twist round in a mirror and I find a cut there with fresh blood running from it. The I hear the whispering voice in my ear again.

"That is for not doing as I asked, If I asked you to say please you will say it do you understand?"

I just want him to go away and leave me alone

I feel another sharp sting on my shoulder blade

"I said do you understand?"

Sick Sick Sick Bastard

"Yes" I whisper

Please just go away

"Yes **sir**" he snaps

Once again there is that sharp sting. I can feel the blood running down my back.

Sick Sick Sick Sick Bastard. Why can't he just leave me alone?

"Yes **sir**" I reply

I can feel tears threatening to spill but I refuse to cry in front of that sick creep

"Good" The monster lets go of my waist and walks over to the door and pauses "Oh and Miss Granger mention this to no one, I can inflict more harm on you than you could ever imagine. Good day."

And with that he walked out of the door. I feel myself sink down onto the floor. Now I can cry.

* * *

So what did you all think? Do you like? 

Please review

Thank You

A.White.Rose


	3. Chapter 2: Hairy Connection

The serpents obsession to the lion

I do not own any of the characters associated with the book Harry Potter, they of course belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If I did own the characters you would probably be reading this in a published book retailing at £7.99 not for free off the internet. I only own the plot. Dark fic ahead 

This is my first fan fic

Please Review!

A.White.Rose

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Hairy Connection

"Hermione? What's wrong?"

A small voice says from the doorway. I flinch instantly still in shock after what has just happened. I notice Ginny walk into the room, she crouches down beside me and pushes back my wet hair from my face.

"Hermione what happened? Why are you on the floor?"

Tears leak out of my eyes as I remember exactly why I'm on the floor.

"Ginny ummm just now I was err having my ummm shower when err ---"

'Oh and Miss Granger mention this to no one, I can inflict more harm on you than you could ever imagine'

"Go on Hermione tell me what happened?"

I stand up feeling the blood rush to my head, Ginny does the same. I turn away unsure on what to do. I want to tell her but---

'Inflict more harm on you than you could ever imagine'

His words keep ringing in my ears. Should I believe him? Would he ever hurt me more than I could ever imagine?

Get real Hermione the man is a ex death eater

But I would have the orders protection

If he was kicked out of the order, then he would probably go back to Voldemort and tell him all of the orders plans. Face it Hermione, Snape knows far too much for the order to let him go.

"Oh you poor thing have you been sick?"

I look at Ginny confused then I notice **his** sick still in the sink.

"Ummm yes Gin I haven't been feeling very well, do you mind if I go to our room and get some rest. After all I don't want to be ill for school"

I try to sound cheerful but Ginny still stares at me.

"Well okay then, you do after all look a bit pale"

Ginny walks with me to our room where she leaves me in peace. When I'm just about to change into my shorts and T-shirt, I notice myself in the mirror. I see the three cuts which he left, there is a trail of dry blood running down my back. It's a wonder Ginny didn't notice. My head is filled with so many thoughts I have a headache. I decided to get into bed for a while and sleep, maybe I can forget what happened. It takes a while for me to fall asleep as the same things keep running through my head.

How could he?

'Miss Granger there is no need to get ah dressed up for me'

He is my teacher

'Yes

What's he going to do at school?

'I can inflict more harm on you than you could ever imagine'

I can't tell anyone

'Oh and Miss Granger mention this to no one'

* * *

"Come on girls get up! We have to be at the station in an hour!"

I wake up at Mrs Weasley's voice as she opens the curtains letting in the sunshine. I hear Ginny groan from the bed opposite me. I can't remember what my dream was about but all I can remember is these pair of eyes, the best way I can describe them is that they were cold, black and piercing. I have been seeing them in my dream every night for the past two weeks ever since the shower incident. I have decided to forget what happened, I have started to work it out in my head that Snape wasn't feeling alright that day since he was sick and that probably affected the way Snape acted towards me. I mean Snape detests me so much and he never passes up an opportunity to have a go at me.

Yeah but it didn't seem like hate was the only thing on his mind that day did it

No I wont believe anything like that. Snape was ill even though I hate the bastard I refuse to believe he did what he did intentionally.

Or maybe you just don't want to believe it

"Come on Hermione shake a leg! I don't want you all to miss the train. Ginny GET UP!"

As I get washed and dressed, I mentally check that I packed all of my belongings. Once ready I go downstairs to join Ron and Harry who are having breakfast.

"Morning sweetheart" Harry greets me as he gets up and gets me a bowl for my cereal.

He is so good to me

I think as I smile and say thank you to Harry. I start to think that maybe Ron has finally managed to learn to not talk when his mouth is full.

"Twoast Her 'Chew' mione?"

Perhaps not

"No thanks Ron. So are you both packed?"

The boys both exchange glances. Typical.

"Well why are you both sitting round here for. Go pack!"

They both get up and I hear Ron mutter to Harry when they are halfway up the stairs

"Blimey mate are you sure she is you girlfriend not your mother"

I sigh as I hear both boys laugh, I don't really mind because they wont be laughing when I refuse to help them with their homework. I can't help at smile with that idea.

* * *

"Girls you go first" Mr Weasley says to Ginny and Hermione 

We finally made it to Kings Cross and there is five minutes to spare before the Hogwarts express departs. I look at Ron and he seems a bit pale, I think I know why it's to do with the prospect of asking Lavender out. I remember the trouble Ron went through to get a date to the Yule ball back in their fourth year, well I had trouble too especially when Cho had already to agree to go with Cedric Diggory. But all things to do with Cho doesn't matter anymore I've got Hermione who I wouldn't trade for the world. Just thinking of her makes feel so warm inside.

"Go on then boys before the train leaves" Mr Weasley calls to us

Me and Ron walk towards the barrier pushing our trolleys, when we emerge onto the platform and get our trunks onto the train. I see Ron go from pale to red, I turn around to see what he is looking at and see Lavender standing there already with Parvati joined at the hip. Lavender looks up at us well mainly Ron and shakes her long blonde hair from her face and smiles at him.

"Hey Ron" she calls at him smiling

Ron goes even more red and looks a bit embarrassed.

"Hey Lavender" he calls back and nods at Parvati

"Ron! Will you stop clowning around and get on the train!" Mrs Weasley calls looking disapprovingly at Lavender.

If I thought I saw Ron look embarrassed before that is nothing compared to now. I feel sorry for him especially when he turns around to get on the train and trips up over his own trunk. Poor Ron

I go and find a compartment and wait for Hermione and Ron to finish their prefect duty. I play exploding snap with Ginny, Neville and Luna to pass the time. I can't really concentrate on the game as I keep thinking about Hermione. She had been acting a bit weird about two weeks before school started again. Ginny told me she had been sick in the bathroom, but also said she reckons something else had happened. I tried talking to Hermione but she just snapped at me and said she was ill. I should just put it out of my mind, after all she was acting perfectly fine last week. I get lost in thoughts of Hermione and start to wonder if maybe they should go a little bit more further. I can't help to blush when I think this. I try to think of what Hermione looks like naked and don't even the notice the real thing walks into the compartment.

"Harry are you there?" She snaps her fingers at me trying to get my attention.

"Oh sorry Hermione I was lost in thought thinking about you" I blush again and I notice even though she rolled her eyes she blushed a little too.

"It doesn't matter Harry anyway have you seen Ron?"

"No I thought he was with you"

"But Ron said he was coming back to see you and before I could tell him to wait he was gone"

I wonder where Ron has got to when

"Won Won" A girlish voice says at the doorway

I look up and I see Ron grinning with Lavender who is for once without Parvati.

"Ron?" Hermione looks at him and Lavender with a bemused expression.

I grin back at Ron as I know what he is going to say

"Yeah um hey guys, I would all like you to meet my girlfriend"

I look around the compartment at everyone's reactions: Hermione just shrugs and brings out a book, Ginny looks like she is trying not to laugh, Neville just looks a bit confused and Luna just stares at them like Ron is talking a foreign language. Well it could be worse I guess. For the rest of the journey we hear all about why Lavender adores 'Won Won' but at least Rons happy.

* * *

Great another year about to be spent teaching those dunderheads. I don't know why I even bother. I sit there scowling at every student who enters the great hall. I wonder how many of them would faint out of shock if I sat there smiling and wishing them all a good term. It would be funny to see the effect but after all Severus Snape does **not** do funny. I carry on sitting there and I find myself looking out for one student in particular. Oh yes my favourite student, this year could promise to turn out interesting I could maybe put that muggle bitch in her place and maybe get to--- 

"Severus please attempt to look happy"

I turn my head to see who has a death wish I find it's that old git Dumbledore. Every year he is like this, I don't see how this man can get so much pleasure out of teaching these little brats. I carry on looking at him till he turns away and sighs. Meddling old fool. I return to my thoughts on favourite student, she has been on my mind all the time since the last time we met. That was a lovely occasion, I even feel no anger at the Weasel twins for what they did, well maybe a little after all I can't stand the whole God damn family. The image of her standing there naked constantly returns to my mind at any time of the day. She felt so good when I had hold of her around her waist. The way her hard nipple felt under my finger tip. I find my self wishing I was back there in the bathroom with her right now. Oh the things I could do to her..

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Won Won your so funny"

I hear an idiotic voice drift up to the staff table. I look to see who that God awful voice belongs to, I find myself looking at Lavender Brown on the arm of that tall lanky ginger twat Weasley or Weasel as I prefer. So one member of the golden trio has arrived were is the other two. Right on cue bloody Potter walks in obviously strutting for England hand in hand with ---

Oh God! Why is she holding hands with him

I can't help but stare at them as they sit at the Gryffindor table. I feel blood pounding through my body as I watch them. Potter looks as smug as ever. That little bastard I'll teach him to take my Hermione.

Oh God she hasn't done anything with him

I'll kill that little twat one of these days. I suddenly find myself wishing I had potions with the little bugger tomorrow so I can throttle the bastard.

I carry on staring but my line of view suddenly gets blocked as the first years stand in a line waiting to be sorted. It's funny to watch their nervous expressions and the worried look worn on the faces of those students who are obviously mudbloods. Some look behind them at the teachers table and one boy in particular stares at me, I raise my eyebrows at the little git and can't help but smirk when I see him quickly turn around in haste to break eye contact and loose his balance and falls flat on his arse in front of everyone.

When the sorting is finally over ,8 new students for Slytherin not a lot but better than the previous year when we only got 5. Dumbledore does the usual messages from Filch and introduces the new defence against the dark arts teacher Professor Stock who looks only half up for the job, I am finally allowed to eat. As I eat I can't help my gaze drift over to the Gryffindor table and stare at the trio, Weasel is shovelling food in his mouth so fast it's a wonder he doesn't choke, Potter is obviously showing off about something and Granger is reading a book probably polishing up on how to be the most annoying know it all, she looks over at me a few times over her book trying to show her Gryffindor bravery which I just sneer at. I think I'll be teaching both Potter and Granger a lesson or two.

When the feast is over and the students start to leave I find myself behind the trio. I stare at her hair which is still the same lions mane of curls as I last saw it, I look behind me, good no one is there and I can't resist I pull my wand out of my robes and make a slashing movement at her hair and it cuts a few of the stands off. I quickly pocket them and my wand and push past them storming off to the dungeons.

Once I'm in my own private quarters I get the hair out of my pocket, it smells like strawberries and shines in the candle light. I summon a jar and put the hair in there and put it at the back of my wardrobe. I feel an odd connection to Hermione but it quickly leaves me, I know how to keep that feeling I need more of her and then eventually the actually person herself. I close the wardrobe and get ready for bed. Once in bed I extinguish the candles and last thing I think before I fall asleep is

Hermione Jane Granger you **will **be mine.

* * *

So what did you all think? I'm not really sure on this chapter but the next one will be better!

Please review

Thank You

A.White.Rose


	4. Chapter 3: Blood and Kisses

I do not own any of the characters associated with the book Harry Potter, they of course belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If I did own the characters you would probably be reading this in a published book retailing at £7.99 not for free off the internet. I only own the plot. Dark fic ahead 

I have gone back and edited chapter 3 and I am much more happier with it.

I wanna say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and also to Garnet17th and NairobiDawn for giving me advice.

If you find any spelling or grammar mistakes I am really sorry at the moment I have been forced to use WordPad and it doesn't have spell check so I have been consulting my dictionary as much as possible.

Sorry for the lack of update I went away for the weekend.

This is my first fan fic so you have been warned.

Please review

A.White.Rose

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Blood and Kisses

I'm so happy to be back at Hogwarts and can't wait till the next morning when we start our lessons. I look around at everyone in the great hall, everyone seems so happy and peaceful. It's easy when you are at Hogwarts to forget what is happening outside it's gates. I look at the Ravenclaw table and find everyone eager to learn, I have always wondered why I placed in Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw, because of my top grades but then I remember how brave I can be and feel reassured. When I look over at the Hufflepuff table I find them all talking rather excitedly about something, I admire Hufflepuff they always seem to stick together no matter what. When my eyes travel over to the Slytherin table I see them all smirking evilly no doubt planning a whole line of attacks on innocent first years, I look away and get a book out of my bag after all I better get a head start.

After about twenty minutes I find my eyes aching and look up from my book and look at Harry and Ron, Harry is telling Dean and Seamus about the new firebolt and Ron is eating quite fast and listening to Harry's conversation as well as Lavenders. I look at the staff table and see that Hagrid, Professer McGonagall and Professor Sprout laughing at a joke Professor Stock the new defence against the arts teacher has just told. I look further down the table I see someone looking straight back at me with their cold, black piercing eyes. I take in their whole face and discover the eyes belong to Snape. I try to look at him defiantly showing him that he can't get to me but I find myself feeling a bit unnerved.

Why is he staring at me?

I feel my self go bright red when I remember what happened two weeks ago. The calming atmosphere Hogwarts has on me must of made me forget what he did, but then again it's probably best that I forget what happened, I mean I did say that he wasn't feeling very well and he is after all my teacher and thinks of me as a mudblood even if he hasn't called me one to my face I know he thinks it.

I look back up and find that he is still starring. Should I look away?

No Hermione stare back. Show him that he can't get to you

I find myself staring back at him and then it occurs to me that Snape can use legimilency.

So Hermione don't look away, make **him **look away

"Hermione what are you staring at?"

I didn't notice Harry had finished speaking, before I can make up something he spots what I'm staring at, Ron stops eating and looks too. Both boys glare at Snape and Snape just puts on his usual sneer and raises one eyebrow.

"Bastard what the hell does he think he is sneering at?" Ron says clenching one hand as if he is trying to restrain himself from not hitting Snape.

"I dunno mate but it seems he still hasn't invested in any shampoo yet"

We all burst out laughing at this comment and can't stop laughing till Dumbledore asks for quiet and sends us to bed. Me and Ron are supposed to show the first years where to go but Professor McGonagall says that she will lead and me and Ron are supposed to stay at the back. I think we are the last three left, that is until Snape comes pushing past us rushing to the dungeons. I wonder why he was in such a hurry to get back?

"So Ron are you going to try out for a place in the quidditch team this year?"

God boys and bloody quidditch. I tune out of the conversation and think about the nice comfortable bed I've got waiting for me up in my dormitory I can't wait to get sleep as I'm so tired. I yawn loudly and find myself walking faster to the common room. I'm so glad when we reach the portrait and nearly forget to wish Harry and Ron goodnight before I went to bed.

Once in my dormitory I find that Lavender and Parvati are not there. I get changed into my PJ's thinking that I will have a shower in the morning. I go to my dressing table and brush my hair one last time before I go to bed. I pull the brush through my wild curly brown hair and bring it to the front were I can see it. It's a wonder the brush doesn't break. I wish my hair was a bit more tameable, but then again Harry loves my hair! I look in the mirror one last time when I notice that a very small chunk of my hair is shorter than the other. I'm sure it wasn't like that earlier. What happened to it? I try not to panic after all, It's not really that noticeable.

I put down the brush feeling a bit more reassured and climb into my lovely four poster bed excited about my lessons tomorrow.

* * *

When I wake up in the morning I feel full of energy. I go and have a quick shower before Lavender and Parvati get up. When I'm out of the shower clean and dry, I feel much more refreshed. I go down to the common room and wait for Harry and Ron. I sit in one of the most comfortable chairs and think about the dream I just had. It was as same as usual, the cold black piercing eyes. I don't know who they belong to and why I keep dreaming about them but they seem really familiar. Nothing much really happens in these dreams but sometimes there is someone whispering 'Hermione Jane Granger you will be mine' over and over. It's really confusing and very unnerving. I try to take my mind off the dream by reading a bit of my book until the boys get down. 

"Alright Mione?" Ron calls a bit sleepily

"Oh hi Ron" I smile back

"Hey Hermione"

Harry comes over and kisses me on the lips, I feel such a warm feeling inside of me like nothing else matters in the world. Harry removes his lips from mine and grins a bit pink in the face, we decide to go down to breakfast while Ron waits for Lavender. We hold hands as we make our down to the great hall, a few people stare at me and Harry I try not to notice. We arrive at the Gryffindor table and start to eat, Ron comes down a short while with Lavender hanging on to his every word, Parvati trailing behind not looking to happy. We receive our timetables from Professor McGonagall and discover we have charms first.

After we have finished eating and our walking out of the great hall, I feel a strange urge to look behind me and find Snape looking at me transfixed. I feel a hand clasp hold of mine and can't help but jump, luckily Harry didn't seem to notice. I look back up at Snape and finding him staring but this time with a complete look of loathing on his face. I look away but I can feel his eyes boring into my back as I walk out of the hall hand in hand with Harry.

* * *

As the day goes on I find myself dreading potions tomorrow. 

Enough Hermione. He is probably just trying to intimidate you. Show your Gryffindor bravery.

The voice in my head is right of course but I can't help but feel uneasy as the day progresses. At one point I did decide to skip dinner but then I thought why should I let that greasy git get to me. I didn't need to feel nervous anyhow seeing as Snape didn't turn up. Ron had already finished eating and was now off with Lavender, and I was waiting for Harry to finish his treacle tart. While I waited I decided to get started on my transfiguration essay Professor McGonagall had set us. Once Harry had finished eating, we got up and went into the entrance hall.

Harry takes hold of my hand again and I don't know why but I feel the most overwhelming urge to kiss him. It appears that Harry is having the same thoughts as me, because before I know it I'm pressed against the wall with his lips upon mine. I don't know where this new found confidence is from, after all we have only kissed a few times nervously but it is most welcome. I find myself losing my head from the passion coming from the kiss. I feel his teeth nibbling on my bottom lip trying to gain entry to my mouth, I open them willingly enjoying the feeling of his tongue in my mouth. I flinch a little but soon calm down when I feel his shaking hands find my breasts. I feel my nipples grow hard as he caresses them through my school robe, I moan into his mouth as it feels so good. I find my own hands getting lost in his hair and stroking his back. Harry deepens the kiss and strokes my erect nipples faster. I feel him grow hard against my hip and can't help but gasp in his mouth. I push my body closer to his and he starts to rub his cock against me. I feel so elated with passion I close my eyes, I moan really loudly when Harry seems to moved away from me. I open my eyes and try to reach out and grab the figure in front of me back to my body, it's only then when my eyes come into focus and find its not Harry standing in front of me but Snape. I feel fear take over my body as I chance a look up to his face and see it contorted with rage and something else I can't quite make out. I then look next to me and I see Harry pinned against the wall. Snape has his wand drawn out and keeps it pointed at Harry's face while he looks at me. I feel myself shaking as I see him look at me up and down, his eyes linger for a second over my breasts.

Oh God what have we done. I have never seen Snape look that mad.

"75 points from Gryffindor **each** for that disgusting public display of over hormonal teenagers" Snape whispers deadly.

75 points

I gulp loudly as Snape thrusts his wand in Harry's neck.

"Give me one good reason Potter not to curse you into oblivion"

Oh God we are for it now

I look at the scene next to me with wide eyes. I have to say something in Harry's defence before Snape hurts him.

"Leave him alone **please**. We didn't mea---"

"MISS GRANGER FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE HOLD YOUR TONGUE. I KNOW VERY WELL WHAT YOU AND POTTER WERE DOING!" Snape screams at me looking quite deranged.

I shake more than I thought was possible and find myself trying to edge away from him, but he steps closer. I feel really uncomfortable with him that close and he must of relised this because he stepped even closer than before. I can feel the anger radiating from him.

Bastard

"Look professor it was all my fault. I never meant for it to get so out o---"

Snape steps away from me and goes and stands in front of Harry.

"I don't know how many times I have told you this but I will tell you again. You are just as arrogant as your bloody father, he was always strutting around this place getting carried away with silly little girls in the corridors."

I look at Harry and I find his face is going red out of anger.

"You shut up about my father Snape or ill---"

"Or you'll what exactly Mr.Potter? You should be glad that I haven't broken your bloody legs for what I have just cached you doing, NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT IMMEDIATELY!"

Snape flicks his wand which releases Harry from the wall. Harry looks at me with apologetic eyes, I go towards him but Snape steps in front of me.

"I don't think so Miss Granger" he says silkily.

Harry gives me one last look were he is telling me is sorry and then leaves. I step back towards the wall, not wanting to look up into Snapes face, he comes up so close he is almost pressing me into the wall. He breathes into my face and grabs my chin to make me look up at him. I just about manage to look into his eyes and see that they are glittering dangerously.

"Well Well Well" he shakes his head sneering at me. "I never thought I would live to see the day when Hermione Granger breaks about 10 school rules, but what amazes me the most is that of all people to get ah lustful about its that half brained Pratt Potter"

I open my mouth to Harry's defence, but Snape gives me a look of pure loathing and I instantly close my mouth forgetting what I was about to say.

"Now Miss Granger what punishment do you think would be adequate for this little bit of um night time fun shall we put it?"

I feel myself growing red as I remember the lust that was coming off me and Harry only a short while ago. I decide to answer Snapes question because he seems to be waiting for an answer.

"I dunno sir"

"You know what I think Miss Granger. I think you deserve a detention with me every night for the rest of the week for the appalling show of teenage behaviour."

He tucks my hair behind my ears and whispers "And if I ever catch you acting like that with Potter, I will be totally irresponsible for my actions"

He brings his wand up to my forehead and I feel a sharp sting and blood run down my face. He runs his finger down the trail of blood, which coats his finger and then puts it into his mouth and licks it clean all the while looking at me.

What was that about?

He then steps back and walks back to the dungeons and calls over his shoulder.

"5 o'clock tomorrow evening Miss Granger do not be late"

Oh no. Now what is he going to do?

* * *

Please review!

Hope you enjoyed it

A.White.Rose


	5. Chapter 4: Peaceful Knife

The serpents obsession to the lion

I do not own any of the characters associated with the book Harry Potter, they of course belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If I did own the characters you would probably be reading this in a published book retailing at £7.99 not for free off the internet. I only own the plot. Dark fic ahead 

I wanna say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and also to Garnet17th and NairobiDawn for giving me advice.

If you find any spelling or grammar mistakes I am really sorry at the moment I have been forced to use WordPad and it doesn't have spell check so I have been consulting my dictionary as much as possible.

This is my first fan fic so you have been warned.

Please review!

A.White.Rose

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Peaceful Knife

I rush back to the dungeons with thoughts of what I have just witnessed. I don't think I have felt so angry in my life. When I arrive to my quarters I wrench open the door and slam it shut. I kick over a pile of books that were on the floor which had essays on it from those worthless brats.

"THAT FUCKING POTTER!" I shout, the anger boiling inside of me.

I storm over to my desk where I keep my firewhiskey, pour myself some and knock it back feeling it burn down my throat. I could kill both of them. I pour myself another glass then sit down in a chair in front of the fire. I close my eyes and I see the way she was grabbing at his hair and back, the way he was stroking her breasts and rubbing himself against her, I see the way she pushed her body right up against his and hear her moans of passion. I open my eyes and drain the glass before hurling at the wall opposite me. I stand up and go over to my desk again and just drink straight out of the bottle.

"Bitch" I mutter to myself

I go into my bedroom and go to the wardrobe and pull out the jar which contains her hair, I cut off only last night. I take it out of the jar and as soon as my fingers touch the hair, I feel yet again another short burst of feeling connectected to her but as quickly as it came it goes. I sniff it and it still smells of strawberries. Instead of putting it back in the jar I go over to my bed and put it under my pillow. I smile to myself thinking at how close I will to be her well a small part of her. I need more of her even if I hate the bitch for dating that bloody Potter and as well as being a mudblood. I can't make up my mind about my feelings towards her, I hate the mudblood slut but I want her badly and feel that I have got to have her. I drink the last contents of the firewhiskey then get ready for bed. I'm just about to fall asleep when I remember that not only I have potions with her tomorrow but a detention with her for every night for the rest of the week.

"Oh what fun we will have tomorrow" I say just before I go to sleep smiling.

* * *

I stand there a bit dazed at what has just happened. I mean what was I thinking getting carried away in the entrance hall. 

Yeah but you enjoyed it though. In fact you enjoyed it so much you moaned when Harry was taken away.

Oh all people to catch us it had to be Snape. I can't believe I reached out to grab him closer to me and now I have a detention with that slime ball. Just thinking about being alone with Snape sends shivers down my spine. I had never seen Snape so mad he I actually thought he was going to hurt Harry.

But he hurt you didn't he

I reach up and feel the cut he made on my forehead the blood is warm and sticky. I can't believe he coated his finger in my blood and put it in his mouth ewww. My skin crawls at the memory of it. I think of the rage in his eyes but there was also something else, something I couldn't make out at the time. It was something like hatred mixed with...

Jealously

No why would Snape be jealous he **hates **me.

Yeah but he has been acting strange around you for a while

I block out these thoughts and arrive back at the Gryffindor tower, where Harry is waiting for me.

"Hermione what happened? I am so sorry"

Harry rushes towards me and takes my hand. I look into Harries emerald green eyes and see that he means it. Looking into Harry's green eyes make me fell much more reassured, unlike Snapes cold black ones which make me feel nervous and on edge.

"Oh nothing really Harry, I just got a detention for the rest of the week that is all"

I don't really want to go into more details and worry him. Harry is looking at me strangely.

"Are you sure, I mean what is that on your forehead?"

Shit! I forgot about that

"Umm Harry well the thing is umm well when Snape let me go I was umm walking up the staircase and umm tripped and you know banged my head on the umm steps" I lie

Harry looks for a moment like he doesn't believe me but then just smiles and says that he's glad that I'm alright. I go up to my dorm after kissing Harry goodnight and lie on my bed thinking about what happened. I start to fall asleep when I remember that I have potions with the greasy git tomorrow and also to top that off I have a detention with him for every night for the rest of the week.

"Oh crap" I mutter into my pillow before falling asleep.

* * *

I wake up the next morning filled with dread for the day ahead. I have a quick shower and get dressed. I must have overslept a little because Lavender and Parvati are gone. I walk down into the common room and as usual find Harry waiting for me. On the way down to breakfast Harry keeps apologising for what he done. I know he means well but I wish he would stop I don't really mind. I enter the great hall with him and I find once again Snape staring at me. He is really pissing me off now, doesn't he have anything better to look at. We walk down to the Gryffindor table and when we are about halfway there, an evil little thought passes into my mind. 

Kiss Harry. You know he is staring at you and it is pissing you off, why don't you do something that annoys him back after all he can't do anything in front of everyone.

I can't help but smile a bit evilly at this thought, so I stop and in front of everyone pull Harry real close to me and curl my arms around his neck and give him a kiss that could rival the ones we shared last night, Harry seems a bit surprised at first but soon kisses me back a bit more forcefully. I hear wolf whistles from the Slytherin table and break the kiss before we both get too carried away. I smile up at Harry then walk down to where Ron had saved us a seat while gaping at us. I chance a look up at Snape and see that he is griping his glass of pumpkin juice so hard it's a wonder it doesn't break. That felt better and feel a grin spread across my face.

* * *

I wake up feeling in such a good mood, which is weird seeing as Severus Snape does not do happy and also is currently suffering from a hangover. I go and have my shower and put on my robes and go down to breakfast. I watch as all the noisy little brats enter and wish they would all shut the fuck up. God why does it have to be so bloody bright in here. I'm about to put my head in my hands, when I see that bushy haired mudblood enter with Potter. I feel blood pound around my body, the know it all looks up at me then smiles. My throat goes dry so I grab the glass of pumpkin juice next to me, I take a sip my eyes still on Granger and Potter, they have now stopped half way up the Gryffindor table I wonder what are they doing. I look down at my plate for a second then look up and find that she has her arms around his neck and is kissing him just like the way they were last night. I want to scream, rip bloody Potters head off his shoulders, stab that mudblood bitch repeatedly in the heart. But all I can do is watch as she walks away from him smiling, she looks up at me still smiling there is no way that little whore will be getting away with that little stunt. I look down and find that I'm griping my glass so hard it is starting to crack. 

That bitch wont be smiling when I'm finished with her. Mark my words

* * *

After transfiguration we have potions, I find myself feeling a bit nervous seeing how pissed Snape looked this morning but after all I'm a Gryffindor we are meant to be brave. Me, Harry and Ron go down to the dungeons together and line up outside waiting.

"I wonder what torture that old git is going to put us through today?" Ron moans

"Maybe a potion to shrink his big nose" Harry laughs

"Maybe a potion to stop his hair being so greasy" Ron joins in

"Maybe a potion to make him get a personality" I say, it feels so good to laugh

"Or maybe a potion for Mr Weasley to grow another brain cell, Mr Potter to stop strutting and Miss Granger to stop being an insufferable know it all" A silky voice says from behind us.

I swallow loudly and step closer to Harry.

"15 points each for disrespecting a teacher, now get in my class room or it will be 50"

I follow Harry and Ron in and go to sit in my normal seat at the back. When I feel a hand on my shoulder, I jump at who ever it is.

"Oh no Miss Granger you can sit at the front, I thought it was about time to split you and Potter up, after all maybe this will make you concentrate more on your potion and less on what is in Mr Potters trousers. Do you understand?"

Git

I feel myself go red at this and look around to see Malfoy grinning behind Snapes back. I consider telling Snape to my his own business but I remember how dangerous he can get. I decided to keep it short and sweet.

"Yes sir"

I go and sit at the front and slam my bag down on the table at the injustice of it all. I get out my ingredients and sit scowling waiting for Snape to start.

"Well I'm suppressed that so many of you numb skulls managed to make to N.E.W.T level potions" he sneers

I notice that his glance lingers over Harry and Ron over at the back when saying this.

"Can anyone tell me how long it takes to brew a polyjuice potion?"

I put up my hand at this simple question and Snape see's it but ignores me.

"No one? Shame, I thought I was teaching N.E.W.T level students not children of 5, 10 points from Gryffindor"

I can stand this, I know the answer I have to say it.

"Sir it takes one mo--"

"Did I ask for your answer? You insufferable know it all."

I put my hand down and look down at my hands, I know I have gone red again and I can feel my eyes sting, but oh no Snape's not finished yet.

"Why must you show off at every opportunity you get? Do you like to think that you are some what above us?"

I shake my head still looking down at my hands.

"You know what Miss Granger I think you do but the truth is your not, all you are is an attention seeking little bitch"

I gasp not believing what he has just said. I hear two stalls crash to the floor. I look up at the back and I see Ron and Harry both with their fists clenched, with rage in their eyes. They both start shouting a whole lot of abuse of Snape.

"ENOUGH 40 POINTS FROM GYRFFINDOR EACH. NOW GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" Snape roars

Ron and Harry grab their stuff and leave both looking extremely pissed off. The whole room is silent and stays silent until the bell goes. I quickly pack my stuff and reach the door when..

"Miss Granger come here I want a word with you"

I pull a face and slowly turn around. I walk slowly over to his desk where he waits for me. Please he gets to the point, I can't stand being around him.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

Even though a feel a little bit nervous my voice doesn't shake.

"Don't forget you have a detention with me tonight at 5 o'clock in my office."

"Yes sir"

Thinking he is done I turn to leave I take a few steps and don't realise that he has crept behind me, until I feel his arms snake around my waist. I jump at this but I can't show him that he is getting to me.

"Did I say you could go Miss Granger?" he purrs into my ear

I can feel his breathing on my neck, Goosebumps erupt over my arms. We are so close I can feel my head against his tight chest. One of his hands goes up from my waist to one of my breasts. I inhale a sharp intake of breath. He squeezes it roughly, he then lifts my hair up and plants tiny kisses on the back of my neck. It makes me shudder but at the same time I enjoy it, which I know is wrong. He makes his way up to my ear and whispers..

"Hmm detention will be interesting tonight don't you agree?"

Oh my God Oh my God

Now I am definitely not enjoying his touch but start to worry. I get lost in thought in what might happen, when I feel a sharp pain in my neck and I relies he has just bitten me.

Sick sick sick bastard

"When I ask a question I expect to be answered" He whispers dangerously into my ear.

All of a sudden he spins me around and I look up and see blood running down his chin. He keeps hold of me with one hand and he raises his wand with the other and makes a small cut on his neck and I see the blood run out.

What is he doing?

He then raises one finger to the cut and just like it did last night, the blood coats his finger. He smiles at me before moving his finger towards my lips.

Oh no

I try to run but he has a vice like grip, I keep struggling but with no avail. He forces his finger in my mouth and I can taste his blood, as like all blood it has that horrible rusty salt like taste.

Ewwww. I can't believe he is making me do this.

Hermione fight back don't let the bastard win.

The voice in my head is right so I bite down real hard on his finger and hear him yelp in pain. I taste his blood yet again but this time I don't really mind at least I hurt the bastard.

"Right you little bitch you'll pay for that"

I scream as I feel myself being thrown backwards into the wall. I bang my head hard and feel blood rush into my hair.

Oh no I'm for it now

Snape advances towards me with his wand in his hand. I look up and see that his face is yet again contorted with rage. He steps in front of me and points his wand at my face. I am really really scared at this point. He smirks at me.

"Accio knife" A knife from on top of a shelf at the other end of the room comes flying towards Snape and lands in his hand. I keep staring down at the knife in his hand, I see it shinning in the candle light of the dungeon.

"Well Miss Granger I think you should be the one to teach yourself a lesson." He smiles darkly

I look up at him confused. What does he mean by that? I look down again at the knife in his hand and swallow.

Oh no he doesn't mean---

"Imperio"

I feel as if I'm floating through nothingness. I am calm and happy and could stay this way forever

Take the knife

I hear a distance voice, it sounds so sweet and I know if I don't do as it says this feeling will go.

Run it down your arm

"AHHHHH"

Someone screams and I realise it came from me. I hurt so much but I don't know why. I look down and I am shocked what I see.

Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God

I can feel the warm blood run down my arm, I feel faint at the sight. There is a long cut running down my arm. That bastard must have cut me, but then I see something glitter out of the corner of my eye. I look to see what it is and see that I am holding a knife that is coated in blood. My blood.

Oh God I did it

I drop the knife and here it clatter to the stone floor. I look up at Snape and see that he is smiling, he grabs my bloody arm and puts his wand to it, I close my eyes expecting more pain but I find the pain has stopped. I open my eyes and look at my arm and find that the cut that was there only a second ago has gone, but left a scar in its place.

"Well Miss Granger I expect you at detention tonight 5 O'clock sharp and I needn't remind you not to tell anyone, because if you thought this was pain lets just say you **and** Potter haven't felt anything yet."

He is threatening to hurt not only me but Harry now if I tell. Sick bastard

He lets go of me and I run out of the room. I carry on running until I reach my dormitory thank God it is empty. I fall down onto my bed sobbing, thinking about what he has done and what I have done.

Take the knife

'Right you little bitch you'll pay for that'

'You know what Miss Granger I think you do but the truth is your not, all you are is an attention seeking little bitch'

'Make you concentrate more on your potion and less on what is in Mr Potters trousers.'

Run it down your arm

'When I ask I question I expect to be answered'

'Did I ask for your answer? You insufferable know it all.'

'Well Miss Granger I think you should be the one to teach yourself a lesson'

'Hmm detention will be interesting tonight don't you agree?'

'Detention will be interesting tonight'

'Detention will be interesting tonight'

'Detention will be interesting tonight'

Oh shit! Now what is going to happen?

* * *

Please review!

Ooooohhhhhh!

Hope you enjoyed it

A.White.Rose


	6. Chapter 5: Wishful  Thinking

**The serpents obsession to the lion**

I do not own any of the characters associated with the book Harry Potter, they of course belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If I did own the characters you would probably be reading this in a published book retailing at £7.99 not for free off the internet. I only own the plot. Dark fic ahead

I wanna say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and also to Garnet17th and NairobiDawn for giving me advice.

Well I have invested in a laptop which is compatible with Microsoft Word so every chapter has been gone over with spell check (I couldn't believe how many mistakes there were).

This is my first fan fic so you have been warned.

Please review!!!

A.White.Rose

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Wishful Thinking

I bend down and pick up the knife that she dropped on the floor, It's coated with her warm sticky blood.

_That taught that little muggle bitch_

I can't help but smile at the memory of her face when she came out of the spell and saw the damage that she did to herself.

"Tut tut Miss Granger, self harm is never the option" I mutter to myself.

Oh we will be having so much fun in detention tonight. I am going to have her cowering at my feet by the end of tonight. I love the feeling of being in control, it's one of the only things that keeps me from going insane. I look up at the clock and see that it is nearly 4 O'clock.

_One more hour_

I wonder if the mudblood will turn up

_Of course she will, she is a Gryffindor and they always have their bloody pride._

"Well she wont have her bloody pride when I finish with her" I mutter.

I put the knife back on top of the self and go to my private quarters where I have a shower and put on my best pair of robes. I know this will make her feel uneasy, the fact that I seem to be getting dressed up for her. I look at the clock on my bedside table.

_30 minutes to go_

I floo myself to my office and start to grade the essays from those bratty first years to pass the time. I look up at the clock opposite my desk.

_10 more minutes_

I open one of my desk drawers and bring out a bottle of aftershave which I never use, I put some on knowing that this will be another thing that will send Granger over the edge, I grin at this and find the odd feeling of happiness rise inside me. I wave my wand and a bottle of wine appears with two glasses. Severus Snape does know how to be a perfect gentleman sometimes.

_Oh Miss Granger you __**will**__ be learning a lesson tonight._

'Knock Knock'

"Enter" I use my most superior voice and set my face to cold stone.

* * *

I open the door and walk in, dreading every step I take. 

_For God sake Hermione. You. Are. A .Gryffindor . Be brave _

Be brave, how can I be brave? When every time that I seem to have come in contact with that man recently all he does is cause me pain. In fact in just an hour ago he made me slit my wrist.

_Just take a deep breath, everything will be all right as long as you stay calm._

I take a deep breath trying so hard to keep calm. I try not to let my mind wonder to what happened earlier. I walk over to his desk, and he looks up at me his face like stone.

"Sit Miss Granger" He gestures to the seats in front of his desk.

I hastily sit down not wanting to give him an excuse to hurt me. I look at his desk and find that there is a bottle of wine with two glasses sitting there. I blink at them.

_Why is there two glasses?_

I look up at Snape and I see he is smirking at me, he must have noticed me looking at the wine. I expect him to come out with some remark but he doesn't. In fact he is acting like nothing even happened earlier.

_Yeah but maybe that's for the best. I mean maybe he feels a bit bad._

I seriously doubt that he feels bad for what he has done, and there is no way I can just forget it, Oh no I have the scar on my left wrist to remind me of what happened.

"Now Miss Granger I trust you know why you are here" His voice sounds like he is mocking me.

"Yes sir"

"Good, Well your detention tonight will be to help mark these essays from second year students. Nothing too difficult for you, but if it had been Potter who had received this detention no doubt given from his lack of intelligence there would be a problem am I right in saying?"

_Prick_

Does he expect me to answer that? I look up at him and it seems he is waiting for an answer. I decide to brave it..

"No sir you are not right in saying. I think there is nothing wrong with Harry's intelligence" I answer sweetly

_Go Hermione_

I see a flicker of anger go across his black eyes, but to my surprise he doesn't decide to take it further.

"Please start Miss Granger you don't have all night"

I pick get out my quill from the bag I brought with me and start to mark the essays. It is fairly simple and takes less than twenty minutes before I'm done. I put down my quill and look up at Snape and jump because I find him staring at me.

_When did he start staring at me? I never noticed._

I most have got too lost in marking those essays and stopped noticing what was going on around me.

"Finished Miss Granger?"

"Umm yes sir" I manage to squeak out for he is still staring at me.

"Oh that is very good" I see the smallest of smiles playing about his lips.

He stands up and I notice that he is not wearing his normal teachers robes, but exquisite finely made dark green one's, that have a silver snake embroidered on each arm.

_Why is he wearing them?_

I can't help but stare at him.

"Yes Miss Granger?" He asks silkily

"Umm nothing err sir" I reply feeling a blush creeping over my face at being caught ogling at him.

He smirks at me with one eyebrow raised and sits back down again. I try to distract myself by thinking of Harry and how now he will be eating dinner and I find my stomach rumbling loudly. I go even more red than before. Snape gives me a funny look.

"Are you hungry **dear**?"

_Dear? Since when did he call me dear?_

My stomach rumbles loudly again and I decide to answer him.

"Umm yes I am sir" I mumble

Snape pulls out his wand and I flinch a tiny bit, but he simply just waves it and a tray of sandwiches appears. They look delicious, Snape is smiling at me which I find unnerves me. I look down at my hands and see the scar on my left wrist from earlier today.

_Does he feel any remorse for what he has done to me?_

_How could a man that seems so calm now only an hour earlier cause me so much pain?_

_Why is he being pleasant to me now when I know that all he wants to do is hurt me?_

I don't know the answer to any of these questions, it's all so confusing.

"Miss Granger please tuck in" his silky voice brings me out of my thoughts.

I take a sandwich and eat quite quickly, I watch Snape as I eat and find that he is opening the bottle of wine and pouring quite a large amount into both glasses.

"Care for a drink Miss Granger?"

_What?!? He is a teacher, he can't give me alcohol_

I take my time chewing and swallowing before answering him.

"No thank you sir"

He looks at me before getting his wand out again.

"Do I have to resort to this Miss Granger?"

_Resort to what. Oh god he isn't going to curse me?_

"I only asked you if you cared for a drink. Like any other civil person would do"

_Civil him?_

"Now I will ask you for the last time, would you care for drink?"

_Be brave for once Hermione_

"And I will say for the last time no thank you sir" I can't help but smirk

_That's more like it_

Fury dances across his face and he raises his wand and points at me.

_Oh God_

I feel paralysed with fear.

"Then you leave me no choice, Imperio"

I'm floating through nothingness once again. I am so happy and peaceful, I

would do anything to stay this way.

_Take the glass_

A voice tells me from the back of my mind. I would do anything for that voice, just so long as I stay in this state forever.

_Drink all of the contents_

For you anything. I am so calm nothing else matters in the world.

I find myself falling back to reality, with the taste of wine in my mouth.

"Miss Granger there was no need to drain the glass, I thought you didn't want anything to drink" Snape smirks at me

_What?_

I look at my glass and find that it is empty.

_Who drank it? I don't remember drinking any wine_

Then it sinks in, he must of used that bloody imperious curse on me again.

_Bastard_

Snape picks up his own glass and takes a sip, he puts it back down on his desk and smiles at me.

"Hmmm Miss Granger now that we are fed and watered what do you say we should do?" He purrs at me

I stare at him and he stares back with his cold black piercing eyes.

_Oh God please the sick bastard isn't talking about something that involves hurting me._

I feel and odd sensation in my head as I think this.

_What was that? It felt like ---_

"Involves hurting you?" Snape looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

I feel a tiny bit confused how did Snape know what I was thinking then the obvious dawns on me.

_Duh Hermione, Snape knows how to use legimilency._

"Now Miss Granger why would I want to hurt you now, when first of all I want to have a little fun?"

I gulp feeling the fear sweep through me. Snape stands up and points his wand at me once again.

_Oh no_

I hear Snape cast a spell at me and I try to dodge it but all of a sudden I can't see anything my world goes black and I fall off the chair. I hear him sigh and feel my self being magically lifted back onto the chair, the chair is then dragged from what I can tell into the centre of the room. I reach up to my face and find a blindfold that feels like silk covering my eyes, I go to remove it but it wont budge. I feel my arms being pulled behind the chair once again by magic and ropes snake around my wrists so I can't move them. I try to stand up but as soon as my bum leaves the chair I fall back onto it again, this time winded from what felt like a hard punch in my stomach.

_Oh my God. What is going on?_

I try to scream but find no sound leaving my mouth.

_Oh God the bastard what on earth is he going to do to me._

"Now Miss Granger shall we let the fun to begin?" I hear his mocking voice from what I can tell is the left corner of the room.

I feel the fear take over every part of my body, my insides feel like jelly. I hear footsteps from all directions of the room. Are there more people in this room?

_No you idiot he must have cast some sort of spell to make you feel a bit disorientated._

I smell the scent of aftershave from somewhere behind me.

_When does Snape wear aftershave?_

"Hmmm you smell good Miss Granger, now I'm going to let you be able to speak again after all I want to be able to hear you scream my name, but I needn't warn you any attempt to scream and I will give you a little repeat of what happened earlier" A voice right by my ear says

I don't doubt this for a second. I flinch as I feel a hand take my hair band out and run its fingers through my hair. I can't help but lean back slightly, I have always liked people playing with my hair. It sends shivers down my spine but this isn't from fear, even though I wish it was.

"Oh so you like this huh?" The voice breaths into my neck as his starts to kiss it.

I lean back in to him a little more. Not wanting him to stop but also wanting him to, I feel confused after all I know its Snape and the man only wants to hurt me from what he proved from earlier on today, but it feels so nice and maybe I could block out Snape and pretend its Harry instead. I start to think of Harry and it works, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to be blindfolded, but even though I'm thinking of Harry I still have the feeling of fear running through me. I let out a little moan when I feel his lips leave my neck.

"Miss Granger I never realised you would be enjoying this so much. Maybe you might be even more responsive with what I do to you next" He purrs at my ear.

Fresh fear runs through me again, and I know that I wont be enjoying what he has planned for me next or be able to pretend its Harry.

_Oh my God. He isn't going to take this too far I hope._

I hear him step away and feel his presence in front of me. I feel one cold finger trace my jaw line and his other hand undo the buttons of my school blouse.

"No please stop" I say aloud

This earns me a slap across the face.

"Miss Granger I will not stop, after all you were enjoying what I was doing just a minute ago."

_Bastard. I consider telling the greasy git that I was thinking of Harry but I know that will make him even more angrier and who's knows what he might do?_

He must have my school blouse open for I feel kisses all across my chest. He reaches round and undoes my bra.

"Please. Please. Please. Stop" I whimper.

"Will you stop your whining mud blood"

I gasp I don't know why after he has called me a mud blood before.

"Sorry did I hurt your feelings? Let me make it better" Even though I can't see him I can tell that he is sneering at me.

He carries on kissing me making his way down to my right breast. I can't help but moan when he circles my nipple with his tongue, he puts it into his mouth and bites it gently which causes me to moan once again. I feel his other hand snake underneath my skirt and strokes my inner thigh. I feel myself grow lustful and force my self a bit closer to him. I have no idea why I am doing this but I just try to keep my mind Harry. I feel my insides freeze as Snape removes my underwear and slides a cold finger through my folds and finds my clitoris. I shudder at his cold touch.

"STOP PLEASE!" I scream at him

"You know your lucky that I sound proofed this room you little whore. If you say stop one more time you will find you will have a scar on your right arm to match the one on your left"

"Please. Please. Please. Please stop I wont tell anyone what you have done" I beg him.

"15 points for disrespecting a teacher"

_What!_

I fell my chest sting from what I think is a stinging hex.

"Now Miss Granger you **will **enjoy this" He purrs

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God._

I feel his cold finger stroke my pleasure point and feel a moan emit from me. This feels so good but so wrong.

_Thank God I can't see his face I can just about picture that this is Harry doing this to me._

I find his finger move faster and I feel like I am in pure ecstasy. I feel my body start to contract. Is this what I heard Lavender and Parvati describe as an orgasm? His fingers are moving so fast now it feels as if I'm reaching some sort of peak.

_Thoughts on Harry_

"Ohhhh"

_Thoughts on Harry_

"Ohhhhhhhhhh"

_Thoughts on Harry_

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh Harry!"

_Did I just call Harry's name out?_

I feel Snape's finger stop and I find that I am panting.

_Oh God_

"Ouch!" I cry as something sharp is run down my inner thigh.

_Can I feel blood?_

"You disgusting little whore" Snape spits at me

_Shit I am for it now_

I feel his fist collide into my stomach and once again I'm winded. The blindfold and ropes are removed so I am free. My eyes sting at the bright room and then I see Snape's fist before it connects to my face.

_Owwwwww_

"You fucking whore!" I see Snape's face contorted with rage and I am so scared for my life at this point.

_Shit. Shit. Shit please the door is unlocked_

I quickly pull up my skirt and see that my underwear is across the room, I leave them and run to the door and try to open it but as soon as my fingers touch the door handle, an invisible hook brings me back to where he waits for me with open arms.

"Oh no mud blood I don't think so somehow" he drawls at me with a sneer.

He wraps his arms round me and it feels like he is going to break my ribs for he is squeezing so tightly. I feel his wand go up underneath my right breast.

"You are a disgusting little whore, you will pay dearly for this. The whole reason you are here you filthy little mud blood is because you got too carried away with that bloody Potter and then when I have the decency to give you something you have probably never had before you don't have the common curtsey to thank me, oh no we have to thank that bloody Potter." He sneers at me.

I am shaking so hard, I feel as if my legs are going to give way. I feel as if someone is cutting something into my right breast and I remember that Snape has his wand there.

_Oh shit! What is he doing?_

I look up and see that Snape has conjured a mirror in front of us. I look in it and I see Snape smirking at our reflections. I look at me, my face and stomach is bruised, my hair is like a lions mane around my face, my shirt is open exposing my breasts and there is a small amount of blood running down underneath my right one. I flinch as Snape moves ones of his cold hands to it and lifts it up a little bit so I can see underneath. I suck in breath and his face wears an evil smile.

_Oh my God_

There in small letters under my right breast is the initials SS.

_Oh God what are people going to think if they ever see that_

"Like it my little whore?" He whispers dangerously into my ear.

The mirror vanishes and I try to move out of his hold, but as always he is so strong. He starts to rub my nipple which has is hard from his touch. I really don't want to do this again. I kick out and manage to get him in the shin.

"Bitch" I hear him mutter before I run to the door once again. I just have the door open when it slams shut. I turn around and see him standing there right behind me. He forces me right up against the wall our bodies touching. He runs my fingers through my hair again but then his grip tightens and he is yanking my hair so hard.

"Why must you **always** disobey me. I bet if I was that flaming Potter you would gladly spread your legs for him"

I look at his face and it is white with rage. He brings up his wand to my chest again.

"Oh you are really going to feel this mud blood." He smirks but his eyes are still looking at me with hatred. "Crucio"

"AGHHHHHHHHH!"

I feel as if my skin is being ripped into two, the pain doesn't subside but keeps going on and on, there is no part of my body that is not writhing in agony but then it is all gone and I find my self on the floor at Snape's feet. He kicks out at me and his boot catches me in the ribs, he doesn't break any of them I think. I feel as if an invisible whip has cracked down on my back then he grabs my hand and yanks me up. I sway a bit but his arm reaches out and holds me steady. My body aches all over, I cant wait to get back to my dormitory and climb into bed.

"Maybe that will be a lesson to you, but don't worry you will have plenty of time to make it up to me in detention tomorrow after all there is always one way a woman can repay a man, if she has nothing else to give him" he says silkily.

_Oh shit. There is no way that I would ever consider repaying Snape in such a way._

He brings his wand up to my chest and as usual I flinch but he surprises me by doing the buttons back up. I breath out a sigh of relief.

"Now goodnight Miss Granger and you know what will happen if you dare mention this to anyone." He opens the door and pushes me out. I stand in the corridor feeling very dazed and tired and then the tears come running down my face.

_God how I hate him._

_There is always one way a woman can repay a man, if she has nothing else to give him._

_Sick. Sick. Sick bastard_

* * *

Please review!!! 

I'm thinking about doing a vid on You Tube for this fic. Any idea's for the song I should use?

Hope you enjoyed it

A.White.Rose


	7. Chapter 6: We Were Together

**The serpents obsession to the lion**

I do not own any of the characters associated with the book Harry Potter, they of course belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If I did own the characters you would probably be reading this in a published book retailing at £7.99 not for free off the internet. I only own the plot. Dark fic ahead

I wanna say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and also to Garnet17th and NairobiDawn for giving me advice.

I'm thinking of doing a You Tube vid for this fic. Any suggestions for the song I should use?

This is my first fan fic so you have been warned.

Please review!!!

A.White.Rose

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: We Were Together

I feel as I'm going to be sick, all I can do is stand there outside his office. I raise my hand slowly up to my face and find that it touches something sticky. Blood my own warm sticky blood. My mind is racing with images of what has just happened from behind that very door. I don't know why I haven't ran as far away as possible from that room, I guess its just the shock. I feel dirty somehow, even though I didn't do anything it was all him. I also have enough emotion.. guilt. I don't know why I feel guilty I never did anything, I didn't even want Snape touching me like that.

_Did you Hermione? You certainly enjoyed some of things he did to you._

No! There is no way I would enjoy Snape touching and kissing me like that.

_So why did you moan when his mouth left your neck?_

My thoughts were on Harry and only Harry. I can't believe I actually moaned, my self control can be so weak. I find myself go into a mood of self loathing at myself for being weak and not brave.

"Granger what the hell is a mud blood like yourself doing down here" I here a voice call to me, followed by sounds of laughter.

I look up and remember that I'm still in the corridor. I see bloody Draco Malfoy walking towards me accompanied by that slut Pansy Parkinson, his two side kicks Crabbe and Goyle and Blaise Zabini. They draw closer to me and I find my self backed against the wall out numbered, while Draco and his gang surround me. I feel the butterflies in my stomach and gulp loudly. Draco steps closer and he suddenly reminds me of Snape and how he had me like this earlier today, I start to shake but I don't think that its that noticeable.

"Granger who cut your head? I want to send them flowers" Draco sneers at me.

The rest of them burst out into laughter at his comment, I find my confidence come back to me and I look Draco in the eyes and find that they are grey as steel. I can't stand it when those bloody Slytherin's think that they are better than the rest of us. I can't think of anything witty to reply back so I just spit at him. The spit lands on his nose and I notice that as soon as I do it, the whole lot of them seem to have stepped closer to me. Crabbe and Goyle are punching their fists into their hands menacingly, Pansy is wearing a smile, Zabini looks a bit bored and Draco, well Draco has this nasty smile on his face.

"You will pay for that you filthy mud blood" he sneers at me.

I see that Pansy is smiling like Christmas has come early and has her wand drawn at me. I quickly put my hands into my skirt pocket and find that my wand is not there.

_Shit. Where is it?_

"What's the matter mud blood lost your wand?" says Pansy who has now placed her wand at my temple.

I never go anywhere is without my wand and then it dawns on me, I must have left it in my bag which happens to be in the room right in front of me.

_Oh crap now what can I do?_

I go to make a run for it and find myself on the floor unable to move my body. Those gits must have put a body bind curse on me. I hear them all laughing from above me.

"That's it mud blood know your place" Draco laughs at me.

Pansy lets out a shriek of laughter at this and Crabbe and Goyle laugh thickly probably not understanding what Draco meant. I hear a deep laugh and I think that must be Zabini. All I can do is lie here while they all take the piss out of me for something that I cant help. I can feel the anger boil up inside me and find myself just wanting to punch everyone of their smug faces. I see footsteps move to the front of me and a face comes into view. I find that it is Draco smug face and he has his wand in his hand.

"I wonder how much pain you can handle Granger?" he whispers to me.

He reminds me so much of Snape but Draco unlike Snape doesn't make me feel as nervous or scared. I suddenly find that I can move once again and I quickly stand up feeling the blood rush to my head. I go to run again but find that someone is holding my arms behind my back, it must be one of those thugs Crabbe or Goyle. I try to wiggle out of their grasp but feel a sharp pain on my head and I just know that tart Parkinson has hold of my hair. I have to get out of this situation especially now that I don't have my wand to hex them. The only thing I know to do is to just scream and hopefully someone will come to my rescue. I look at Zabini and see that he is standing alongside Draco with his wand raised too. They both have this sick smile on their face.

"Blaise you better cover the mud bloods mouth so she cant scream" Draco says to him.

I see that Zabini has pulled a face at the thought of touching me. He turns to Draco

"Can't we just use magic to keep her silent? I mean covering her mouth is something a muggle would do"

"Yeah good idea Blaise" Crabbe says thickly from behind me.

I see that Draco nods at him and Blaise raises his wand.

_It's now or never Hermione_

"Silen---"

I take a deep breath.

"HELP! HELP! HELP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream like some sort of mad person.

It must have worked because I hear someone come nearer to us but I cant see who it is because Draco and Zabini is in the way.

"What the hell is going on here?" I hear a smooth voice say

I feel my hair being let go and my arms are now free, Draco and Zabini dart back with their wands quickly stowed in their pockets. I can now see who has come to my rescue.

_Oh shit. Anyone but him._

I see Snape scowling at me with his black greasy hair covering half of his face.

"Draco what are you up to?" Snape asks him but with his eyes on me.

I see the Slytherin's look at each other before Draco answers him.

"Nothing sir, we were just walking back to the common room and wandered what Granger was doing down here" Draco reply's all innocent.

"Very well get back to your common room before I deduct points"

It just goes to show how much Snape favours his own house because I know if that was anyone else not from Slytherin they would have about 15 points taken. Draco and the gang walk off muttering, no doubt about how Snape spoiled their fun. I look up and see that Snape is just standing there looking at me. I go to walk back to my own common room not wanting to be alone with him longer than needs be. I am surprised to find that he just lets me walk off. I carry on walking down the rest of the corridor, then I hear quick footsteps from behind me. I turn around and find that there is no one there.

_What I could have sworn I_ _heard footsteps behind me?_

Maybe I didn't, it's probably because I'm tired and if I'm honest I am still a bit on edge from all that has happened today. I carry on walking till I am into the great hall and see that Harry is walking up the steps with his broomstick in his hand. I feel so happy at the sight of him and I can't help but sneak up behind him and give him a bear hug, well the girly version of one. I can feel the love coursing through my veins. I hear the footsteps again, I quickly let go of Harry and turn around, the hall is deserted.

"Harry did you hear anything then?" I ask him confused

Harry turns around and looks at me letting out a huge gasp. I quickly turn around again but there is still nothing there.

_What was that for?_

"Harry what is it? What can you see? Is it your scar?" I ask him scared for he is just standing there with his mouth open.

"Hermione who cut you? Your head has a massive gash on it" Harry continues to stare.

Oh God what should I tell him?

_The truth Hermione. Tell him the truth._

I open my mouth and find that I can't, Snape has made it quite clear that he would hurt me and Harry if I ever told and I don't doubt it for a second. I have to think of a lie and fast. I feel guilty that I can't tell him but then again it's better that he doesn't know.

"Harry you would never believe it. I went to Snapes detention and he made me clear out those things in the jars of his selves, only they are quite pointy and sharp at the end. I dropped one of them on the floor and when I quickly stood up to see if he saw, I caught my head on the side of one of those selves and it tore my skin." I say quickly but convincingly.

"Oh, well let me kiss it better" Harry kisses the top of my head and takes hold of my hand. We have a nice walk up to the Gryffindor tower, where he tells me about quid ditch practice and then we start to bash Snape. I find that by the time we have gotten back to the Gryffindor tower I'm in stitches at Harry's impressions of Snape. I feel the guilt subside a bit and find that I'm not twitchy and nervous but happy and contempt. I wish I could stay with Harry forever. I did hear those footsteps a couple of times but I put it out of my mind after all Harry said he couldn't hear anything, it must just be my imagination running a bit wild. When we get into the common room we go over to Ron who is sitting on one of the chairs by the fire with Lavender on his lap, her lips surgically attached to Ron's. I smile at the pair of them but I wish they would kiss somewhere in private, but then again who am I to talk. When they finally break for air, they both look up at me and Harry. Both pair of eyes linger on my face looking up at the cut.

"Mione?" Ron gestures up at the cut.

I tell the whole lie to Ron and Lavender. It looks as if they believe it too. I breath out a sigh of relief and sit on the chair next to Ron's. Crookshank's jumps up onto my lap and I stroke him absent minded, listening to Ron and Lavender.

"Oh Won Won, I love your hair" Lavender coo's at him.

No doubt Ron is grinning at Harry. I'm glad Harry doesn't call me 'Herm Herm' that would just be too much. I wonder if Won Won calls Lavender 'Lav Lav' I can't help but snort with laughter at this. All three of them turn and look at me weirdly. Oh well, I sit there for another 20 minutes then decide that I should go to bed. I kiss goodnight to Harry and wave at Ron and Lavender, I don't think they noticed after all their lips were surgically attached again. I descend the staircase up to the girls dorms and hear the footsteps again, I turn around once more and there is nothing there.

_God Hermione you are starting to loose it._

Once alone up in my dorm, I feel my happiness ebb away leaving me scared and vulnerable again. I consider going back downstairs not liking that I'm on my own especially after today's events, but I'm so tired it would probably be better if I tried to get to sleep as soon as possible. I get changed trying to avoid looking in the mirror at all my cuts and bruises. There is one thing that I want to look at before I put on my night shirt, I lift up my right breast a little so it reveals the little 'SS' which that bastard carved into me. I wish I had my wand, I might be able to do a spell which would stop it from scaring. I quickly put on my night shirt and scramble into my bed. I have the tiniest feeling that someone is watching me, I even have goose bumps on my arms and the back of my neck. I really don't want to see Snape at all tomorrow, I wonder what the consequences would be if I didn't turn up to tomorrows detention? No doubt pain beyond what I could imagine, but then again it would probably be worse if I did turn up.

'_There is always one way a woman can repay a man if she has nothing else to give him.'_

I can't turn up tomorrow, there is no way that I can be around him alone.

'_There is always one way a woman can repay a man if she has nothing else to give him.'_

My mind is made up I'm not going to detention tomorrow or for the rest of the week. I'm going to stand my ground for once. Maybe he see's that I'm serious he would leave me alone, even though I doubt this I feel more confident about tomorrow. I find myself starting to drift asleep.

_But Hermione you have to see him, he still has your wand._

I open my eyes, oh shit I forgot about that maybe I could send someone to get it for me? I think I have potions tomorrow he might have it then? I start to fall asleep again this time feeling more nervous than before.

* * *

I stand there watching her sleep, unsuspecting that I am watching her. She keeps tossing and turning, I wonder what the little bitch is dreaming, hopefully about me. I had the idea to follow her when I saw her standing their scared after that smarmy git Malfoy and his crew had tried to show their supremacy over the know it all, I made my self invisible and followed. As I stand their watching my little mud blood, I think back to how tonight's events played out. I'm very happy after all there was times were she was practically forcing herself against my fingers for more, that little bitch's self control is so weak. But then she had to spoil it all by screaming that little tosser's name out, bitch. But then I made her pay for it in the end, and the greatest little part of our evening together was marking her as mine. In a way I want that bloody Potter to try it on and see those little marks but the thought of the swine touching her still makes my blood boil, after all when I saw that little git take hold of her hand then try to impress the little tart by doing crappy impressions of me, it took all of my self control not to throttle the little bugger. 

_Deep breath Severus there is no need to get worked up over that bloody Potter._

I cut Potter out of my memories for the time being and think about her body. I want to sample the goods again but I know if I touch her now, no doubt the little tart will wake up screaming the whole dormitory down.

_But she can't see you_

The voice is right so I walk over to her bed and lift her duvet down to her waist, I slip my hand down her night top and I find one of her breasts, I'm sure it was the one I marked earlier, her nipple goes hard yearning for my touch. I look up at her and see that she is still sleeping and squeeze it gently. I feel my self get aroused and I know I have to stop or might end up getting to carried away. I remove my hand and see lets out a little moan and says a name which I can't quite catch. I pull the duvet back up to her shoulders and she moans again.

"Harry" she mutters in her sleep.

I freeze that little bitch just said his name again. I find my hand curling into a fist and raise it.

_Stop! She will wake. Is the little bitch really worth it? You could just get revenge on her or even better Potter tomorrow._

The voice is very right and I am certainly looking forward to tomorrow. Potter wont even know what hit him and then I could get that little tart to anything I want to if I threaten her with her beloved Potter. I smile evilly at this thought. I turn around and spot a photo of her and Potter on her mirror. I look at it and even though I can't see it very clearly in the dark, I just know that Potter is wearing a smug smile. I pick it up off the mirror and pocket it. I have then walk over to the mud blood and kiss the finger tips of my hand and place them on her lips, I jump because she opens her eyes.

_Remember she cant see you_

I remove my fingers from her mouth and walk quietly to the door which is half open from when that little slut Lavender Brown walked in with lipstick down her chin after kissing the face off that ginger haired weasel. I sneak out down the steps and almost collide with the girl weasel, she looks half asleep I wonder if she is sleep walking. I can't resist but I stick out my leg and trip her up, I find it quite amusing to see her sprawled on the floor at my feet.

_Just like the mud blood was earlier_

I carry on walking down the stairs, through the common room and out of the portrait.

"Who's there?" I hear the fat lady sleepily call out to me.

I ignore her and carry on my journey back to my private quarters. I finally reach there with no more disturbances on my way. I make myself visible again, and find myself craving a drink. I remember that I have some wine left in my office and I floo myself there. The chair is still in the middle with the black silk blindfold on the floor, I walk over to put the chair back and I notice that the mud bloods knickers are on the floor. I go over and pick them up, and the memories of me playing with her come back, God she felt good. I put the knickers in my pocket which already hold the photo I stole. I put the chair back next to the other one and see that she left her bag. I smile wondering what is in there. I pick up the bag and my glass of wine and floo back to my quarters. I go into my bedroom and sit on my bed and empty the contents of the know it all's bag. I find nothing interesting in there, just bits of old parchment, a few textbooks, a mirror and her wand.

_Her wand. I wonder what the little tart would be willing to do to get that back?_

I let out a little laugh at this thought and find that this day is just getting better and better. I put everything back in her bag except her wand, which I put on my dressing table then I put the bag by the side of my bed. I walk back round to my pillow and lift it up to find her hair underneath where I left it. I conjure a jar and put it at the back of my wardrobe once again. I then get out her knickers which I put at the back along with the hair, then I get out the picture. I look at it in my hands it must have been taken this summer at that God forsaken house, the pair of them are smiling cheekily up at the camera with their arms around each other, she has her head resting under his arm looking so innocent and he just looks like the arrogant prick that his father was. I feel more anger flow through my veins and tear the picture in half. The bit which contains Potter I get out my wand and burn it, I watch as the flames dance across the picture as it curls up into ash. I then get out the only picture I have of myself, It was taken at some old death eater party years ago and believe or not I am actually smiling obviously from the effect of too much alcohol but it will do. I cast my wand at the two photos and they join together so it looks as if I was the one who has my arm around her and she has her arm around me. I smile, we look so good together much better than what she looks like with that prick Potter. I put at the back along with the others, I close the doors and I feel quite satisfied. I get changed and hang my best robes up, and climb into my lovely green silk bed. I sleep peacefully with a smile on my face.

_Things are most definitely looking up._

* * *

What did you all think? Please review it would mean so much to me if you did! 

A.White.Rose


	8. Chapter 7: You Cut Me I Cut Me

**The serpents obsession to the lion**

I do not own any of the characters associated with the book Harry Potter, they of course belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If I did own the characters you would probably be reading this in a published book retailing at £7.99 not for free off the internet. I only own the plot. Dark fic ahead

I wanna say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and also to Garnet17th and NairobiDawn for giving me advice.

Sorry guys for the very long wait and thank you to everyone who has reviewed!

This is my first fan fic so you have been warned.

Please review!!!

A.White.Rose

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: You Cut Me. I Cut Me

When I wake the last thing I want to do is get out of bed and face the day ahead, I would give anything to just stay here safe and secure. I look at the clock on my bedside table and see that it's 7.00 am. Great another day, another torture. I roll over onto my side and I feel a sharp sting up on my forehead, the cut that Snape made. I hate the effect that one name has on me. I tug the covers closer to me and start to shake. I can't believe what happened last night, not just what Snape did but the way I reacted. I let the shame rush over me and feel the tears well up in my eyes. I hate this, why can't everything just be normal?, why me?, is he doing anything like this with any other students?, why is my self control so weak?. The thoughts run through my head and start to give me an headache, I find the pain somehow comforting like if I focus on this pain all of my other worries and fears don't matter. I wonder if this is how people who self-harm feel? I wonder if it's not attention they are seeking but an escape? Is the pain worth it?

_Oh snap out of it for God sake Hermione all you have is a headache, stop feeling sorry for yourself don't let that creep win, show you strength, show your bravery, show you're a Gryffindor!_

Even though the voice is right, I find myself focusing on the pain. I know it's no extreme or anything but it nearly washes away all the pain, worry and fear that Snape has inflicted on me for this past couple of days.

_Nearly washes away all the pain. Don't even think about it Hermione that sick bastard is not worth it._

I feel my headache fade away and I'm almost sorry to see it go. The other girls are now getting up, Lavender claims the shower first and as usual all the other girls start squabbling over this. I just lie there letting it all wash over me. I find a tug around my navel trying to get me to get up and get ready.

_Come on Hermione just get up, this is your education you will be wasting if you stay here._

I sigh knowing full well that the voice is right and no doubt if I don't bother going to lessons McGonagall will be after me. I get up and stumble my way over to my wardrobe and get out my school robes. I decide against having a shower, my hair looks clean enough and who cares if I smell it might keep that jerk away from me.

_But a nice warm shower might actually make you feel a little bit better and it will wake you up._

"Morning Hermione" I hear a high pitch say behind me.

I turn around and see that it is Parvati, I just stand and stare at her with no emotion.

"I see someone is still sleepy" She laughs at me and goes next into the shower now that Lavender has got out.

I grab my towel and sit on the stool of my dressing table wait for her to finish. I yawn and look into the mirror, I see that my hair is covering the cut on my forehead. Good, that will avoid any awkward questions. In the reflection I see a girl who looks as if she hasn't had a decent nights sleep in years, she has broke out in loads of spots, her hair is tangled and her brown coloured eyes hold no emotion, like there was once a spark but the light has gone out. I have never looked that pretty, the only time I have thought myself pretty is when I got all dressed up for the Yule Ball in my fourth year. I guess its true that I haven't had a decent nights sleep well not in years but for about a month, its like a reoccurring dream well lets make that nightmare. It's always the same I'm in a small dark room and I cant see anything apart from these cold, black, piercing eyes, I think they belong to a man but you cant really tell, I always feel paralysed with fear and can never wake myself out of the dream. I look at my mirror and at the pictures from the summer that I put on there, they were obviously taken before we had to go to Grimmuauld Place and before my life felt like it had been turned upside down. There are one's of me and Ginny eating ice cream, me and Ron making faces, Harry and Ron playing quid ditch, Me, Harry and Ron posing like we are famous its almost hard to believe that I felt that much happiness, and there is one last picture the one were it's just me and Harry looking like a proper couple, we look so cute together. Wait a minute where is that picture? I look at the mirror all of them are there apart from the one of me and Harry. It must have fallen down the back, I'm too tired to retrieve it and just sit there dwelling on my thoughts until Parvati is finally out of the bathroom.

I walk slowly over to the bathroom and climb into the shower, the water is warm and coats my skin, I feel myself wake up and look down to see that there is a hint of red in the water that is coming off me, it's the blood from the cuts that sick monster inflicted on my young skin. Once washed and feeling slightly better I get out to towel myself dry and feel at certain places when I dry myself then sting from the pressure on my bruises. I quickly put on my underwear not stopping to look at one particular cut that will bare a scar when it heals. I hope none of them get infected especially the one under my breast, imagine having to show Madam Promfrey that. In a way I hope it gets infected so Snape can get fired and I never have to see that monster again but at the same time I feel as if I don't want him to leave which really confuses me. I have to do something to distract myself from these thoughts, they just make me feel dirty, confused, unhappy but happy in some sick twisted way.

_Hermione he is playing mind games with you. This is exactly how he wants you to feel._

God why can't my life go back to me being a bookworm and having two best friends who I can confide in. I wish my life was simple. I wish my life was the same as it was this time last year. I wish Snape was dead.

_Do you?_

I don't know I wish I could give an answer to that question but I cant without lying. I don't think I will ever be able to forget what has happened between me and Snape, the way he touched me.

'_Oh so you like this huh?' _

No.

_Yes_

No I was thinking of Harry and only Harry.

'_There is always one way a woman can repay a man, if she has nothing else to give him.'_

I could scream, I need to do something to forget this, to take away the pain and mixed emotion he has caused me. I feel the tears come spilling down onto my cheek and just want forget everything, I slide down the bathroom door and sit there and cry, my knees tucked up under my chin, the tears dripping onto my school uniform. I need to get this emotion gone, I need to cope and so I spot my razor on the bath edge. It's something that I would never consider if my life was back to the way it was before that evil monster walked into my life and sent it crashing down. I am tired of feeling jumpy and edgy, I am tired of my thoughts being constantly on him, I am tired of being terrified to do the simplest things like going down to breakfast in the morning, I am sick and tired of all of this. So I get up and walk over to the bath where my razor sits, I pick it up with my shaking hands, can I really do this?

_Stop Hermione self harm is not the way. Don't do it, Do not let this bastard win._

But the voice doesn't send the emotion and pain he caused away, it never really has. I stand there dithering between what is right and what is wrong, but I need this pain to dissolve.

_So dissolve the pain you are going to hurt yourself?_

But when I had my headache earlier I felt almost like everything bad in my life had gone when I focused in on the pain.

'_There is always one way a woman can repay a man, if she has nothing else to give him.'_

"THAT IS IT!" I scream all my emotion running wild. I take the razor and role up one of my sleeves and this it, the moment were I can forget. I put the razor to my wrist and press it down, there is fresh tears running down my face.

_DON'T DO THIS TO YOURSELF!_

No I'm too far gone now and my mind is made up, I run the razor across my wrist gently despite all the emotion, it makes a small cut but enough for a lot of blood to come gushing out. I feel the pain from the cut believe me I do, but in the same way the pain is gone I feel human but inhuman. I watch the blood run down wrist onto my hand and I just stare at it like what I just did was normal, and then I sort of step back and run through what I exactly just did. I feel ashamed of myself .

Oh God, why didn't I just listen to the voice in my head. I have just hurt myself deliberately and even though I am shamed to admit it, it did make the pressure decrease just a little bit. How could I have been so stupid like that? To hurt myself deliberately? Do I need help?

_Not if you stop this right now and tell someone what is going on._

But I will never be able to tell anyone, I don't doubt Snape when he said he would hurt me more than I could ever imagine, also he would be kicked out of the order and he is far to valuable to loose. I feel as if I am going to be stuck with Snape forever.

_Hermione this is your last year, all you have to do is get through one year, avoid Snape as much as possible, get your grades and you will never have to see that monster again. Just keep your act together._

I look at my watch and see that I am going to be late if I don't hurry, I clean the blood off my razor under the tap amazed and shocked at what I just did with it. I look at my arm and see that it is still bleeding, I could stop that if I used the right spell. I quickly roll down my sleeve and go back into the dorm which is empty, I walk over to my bedside table for my wand but its not there, so I check my school robes from yesterday and go and look for my bag.

_Shit._

Oh great I forgot I left my stuff with that twisted bastard Snape. I guess I'm going to have to stop the bleeding the muggle way, I go back into the bathroom and run my wrist under the cold tap and then search the first aid box that is in the bathroom for a bandage. Luckily they have one and I wrap my wrist up and secure it tightly with a safety pin. I role my sleeves back down and hope that nobody notices it. I leave the dorm and feel dread at the day ahead.

* * *

I end up following Harry's timetable today and the last lesson is potions again. Great. 

_Just stay strong._

I line up outside Snape's dungeon feeling so nervous that I have the feeling that I need to go to the toilet.

"Enter quickly" His cold commandeering voice says to us when he opens the door.

We all file past him and I feel his eyes travel up and down my body when I have to walk past him. I stand in the middle of the classroom not knowing where to sit, at the back with Ron and Harry or at the seat where he moved me yesterday.

"Will you sit down Miss Granger" I hear his silky voice behind me.

_Stay strong Hermione._

I jump and my legs turn to jelly at his voice right behind me.

"Not so keen to please me today are you?" I hear him whisper in my ear so no one else can hear.

I feel as if I'm going to be sick but I know that I have to move to get away from him. I try to side step him so I can return to my old seat but his hands sharply grab my shoulders.

"I do not think so Miss Granger" He whispers once again.

I look around the classroom shocked that he is behaving like this in front of everyone but no one looks in our direction they are too busy getting their ingredients set up. I wriggle my way out of his grasp and walk over to the seat right in front of his desk. I am very shaky and find myself wishing for that razor.

_No Hermione!_

Snape starts the lesson off by saying that we will be continuing with our poly juice potions which we started yesterday.

"Sir" I hear Harry's voice from the back off the class, I turn to look round at him..

"Keep your eyes to the front Miss Granger" Snape snaps at me

I jump and half hope that Harry will punch that greasy git and half hope that he wont cause trouble. I wonder if any students have noticed Snape's behaviour towards me?

"Yes Mr Potter?" Snape uses a icy tone of voice

"Umm me and Ron don't have a potion because you sent us out yesterday"

I look at Snape and he is wearing a smile full of malice. I fear some fear trickle through my veins.

"Well that is certainly not my problem, I will just have to mark you and Weasley ungraded for the next two months then and maybe that will teach you to defend that know it all bitch." Snape gestures at me still wearing that smile on his face.

Why am I feeling tears threatening to spill down my cheeks at that statement? I hear Draco and his gang laugh at me.

"So Potter are you in love? But let me ask you just this one this how do you know that this girl sitting right here loves you back, because I have heard otherwise" I gasp and turn my head to Harry who's face is now contorted with rage.

"Turn your head to the front Miss Granger!" Snap shouts at me.

"Leave her the fuck alone you fucking moron!" Harry screams at Snape.

Snape's smile vanishes and goes very pale with his eyes glittering dangerously. I gulp and feel the need to help Harry.

"Please Sir he doesn't mean know harm" Why cant I just keep my mouth shut?

"MISS GRANGER HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" Snape screams at me reaching boiling point.

"YOU POTTER ARE NOTHING BUT AN ARRAGONT PRATT JUST LIKE YOUR BLOODY FATHER!" Snape advances towards Harry and I follow his back now that he cant see me.

I wish I could be confident like Harry, he just stands his ground and doesn't look an once scared.

"You better watch it Potter because you may not think that I'm getting my revenge but I assure you I am"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Harry now seems scared and confused.

"One day Potter one day, NOW GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" Snape changes from quite to screaming in a split second causing everyone to jump.

Harry glares at Snape and grabs his bag and goes to walk out, I hear a stall clatter from behind me and I find that I am standing. Snape turns to look at me. Oh God what am I doing?

"Now what Miss Granger?" Snape hisses at me.

_Be brave._

I try but fail, I put my stall back up and sit down once again now red in the face. I thought for a moment that I could be just like Harry and walk out, but I couldn't as soon as Snape looked at me I couldn't. The lesson carries on and I am relieved when the bell goes. I want to run out but I need to get my bag and wand back from Snape. I walk over to his desk and he looks at me with surprise and wears a dark almost perverted smile. He puts his fingers together and sits upright.

"Miss Granger?" He says nicely to me.

_Bastard. Mind games._

I hate this when he appears to be nice but you never know what is going to happen, I have butterflies in my stomach and I think that I am visibly shaking. I need to get this over and done with.

"Can I please have my wand and school bag back please" I ask him very shakily.

The sick bastard is now defiantly wearing a perverted smile.

"Ah your stuff of course you can but first how far are you willing to go to get them back, Miss Granger?"

_Oh God_.

Why must he turn this into some sort of sick game between us. I think of my razor and it brings me a little bit of comfort.

_No Hermione, don't think about that._

Snape gets up from behind his desk and walks over to me, I back away from him but find myself pressed into one of the tables behind me, I try to move quickly but he is already there with his perverted smile.

"So have you come up with an answer yet, Hermione?" He whispers my name into my ear and it sends shivers of fear and excitement through me.

_Excitement?_

He has now closed the gap so we are touching and I am very nervous but in away I'm not. He takes hold of my hand and runs it down his robes I can feel his tight chest and then right down until I feel something hard. I gasp and try to snatch my hand back, but his grip tightens.

"I thought you wanted your wand Hermione?" He uses his silky voice again.

_Shit._

"You should be glad that you have caused such a response from me" He whispers

_What?_

"Please just leave me alone, please" I beg with him

The grip tightens on my wrist and I feel that there is no way out. I want to think of Harry but look at where that got me last time. I squeeze my eyes shut and wish I was anywhere but here with him. I feel him move my hands up and down his hardened length and find that his breath as calmed down and he moans quietly. His fingers maintain their strong grip on my wrist and I keep my eyes closed when--

"Sir I just wondered if yo---" A voice is in the doorway, my eyes snap open and I feel my wrist is now free from his strong grip. I look at the doorway and find Pansy Parkinson standing their, her eyes open like saucers at the scene that she just caught a glimpse of in front of her. She looks at me with this weird smile on her face and I look at Snape he has gone pale but he is still smirking like this is nothing out of the ordinary.

"Ah Pansy I was just helping Miss Granger here with one or two things. What is it?" Snape says in a very smooth voice.

He makes me feel dirty and cheap, like I wanted to touch him like that. How can he stand there so calmly when one of his students just caught us.

"Oh it's nothing sir if your busy with Granger then I can come back later" She winks at me and I just know that she is going to tell everyone what she has just witnessed, she flounces off and before I know it Snape's left the dungeon, I go to run for it but he is back just as I get to the door. In his arms is a stunned Pansy Parkinson.

"You better leave now mud blood but don't forget our detention tonight then we can carry on with what we have just started." He tells me in his calm voice.

I don't need to be told twice but I wonder what he going to do with Pansy.

_Rather her than me._

What if she tells someone? I know that would be a good thing but I feel so dirty and used and I know no one would believe Snape would do such a thing. I still don't have my wand so I'm going to have to turn up to that detention. I feel my blood turn to ice as there is no way I want to go back to Snape, not now I know what he definitely wants to do to me tonight, well what he wants me to do to him, it makes me feel so sick, I want to go back to the dorm so I can feel safe and be away from that monster.

I nearly run to the Gryffindor tower, a person on the way there on the second floor called my name, I think it could have been Ginny but I don't stop to look. Once up in my dorm I run into the bathroom and I am sick down the toilet. I still feel dirty and cheap so I take another shower to try to get rid of the feeling but its like it has dug deep underneath my skin and wont budge. I get out of the shower and put my robes back on, I feel so unhappy and confused, every step I take its filled with dread, I turn my head and I am scared at what I might see, I want to be alone but I don't. My head hurts and the room starts to spin. I sit on the floor and put my head in between my legs and eventually the feeling passes and I know what I want to do. I unwrap my bandage and get my razor from where I left it this morning, its time to release myself from this nightmare once again.

* * *

I put the silly girl on down on a table, her underwear is on display from the shortness of her skirt but I don't have eyes for her, only my little mud blood bitch. There was no way I could let Parkinson just flounce off like that and tell everyone my dirty little secret like that. I get out my wand and decide to wipe her memory of what happened. I raise my wand up and say the incantation. 

"Obliviate" There is a burst of red light and I am thrown backwards into a cauldron behind me. That was not meant to happen, I am always able to perform memory charms perfectly. I slowly walk over to where Parkinson lies and I see that her eyes are wild open blinking.

_Well at least you haven't killed her._

"Where am I?" She says to me shakily.

I must have erased the whole of her mind!

_Shit how am I going to explain this one?_

I look down at what I thought was my wand in my hand and find that it's the one that belongs to that know it all Granger.

_Oh shit, now what am I going to do?_

* * *

So what did you think? I hope you all liked it 

Please Review!!!

A.White.Rose


	9. Chapter 8: Slipped Away

**The serpents obsession to the lion**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters associated with the book Harry Potter, they of course belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If I did own the characters you would probably be reading this in a published book retailing at £7.99 not for free off the internet. I only own the plot. Dark fic ahead

I wanna say thank you to all my reviews and also I for everyone who has stuck with my story and haven't reviewed. I also forgot to mention in my last chapter that I do now accept anonymous reviews (I didn't realise it was disabled).

I was listening to 30 Seconds to Mars- The Fantasy and Anberlin- Reclusion at the beginning of this chapter, don't ask me why I'm telling you this. If you haven't listened to them check 'em out, you might just like them. Oh also Kelly Clarkson- Addicted is another one. Linkin Park- Breaking the Habit. Sorry I'll stop now.

This is my first fan fic so you have been warned.

Please review!!!

A.White.Rose

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Slipped Away

I sit there my back pressed against the bathroom door, my stomach rumble ling but I don't care, I feel faint but I don't care, Lavender and Parvati are on the other side of this door gossiping but I don't care, there is blood running down my hand dripping on the floor but I don't care. This is what that monster has caused me to do, so don't blame me. If someone was to say to me "Hey Hermione in about 2 months time you will be sitting on the bathroom floor with blood running down one hand and a razor in the other" I would have just looked at them strangely and wondered if they were the one who was mad. It's amazing when you think of it smart Gryffindor know it all Hermione Granger reduced to this.

"God how long is she going to be?" I hear Parvati whine

"Hermione hurry the hell up, Parvati's make up bag is in their and her eyeliner is fading" Lavender actually sounds as if she is panicking.

I wonder what their reaction would be if they could see me? Would they care or is make up more important? I let the tears run down my face making no attempt to wipe them away. In my body there is numbness apart from the pain that is in my heart.

'_Don't forget our detention tonight then we can carry on with what we have just started.'_

'_Please just leave me alone, please'_

'_You should be glad that you have caused such a response from me'_

'_Please. Please. Please. Please stop I wont tell anyone what you have done'_

'_There is always one way a woman can repay a man, if she has nothing else to give him.'_

'_STOP PLEASE!'_

I am clenching the razor so tightly, I bring it back down to my wrist were there is already two cuts, one with dried blood and other with fresh thick red blood running freely from it. I drag the razor once again horizontally across my skin, watching it tear and it takes all of myself control not to scream. I focus in on the pain, it washes all over my body, taking control of everything.

"Hermione if you don't get out of the bathroom now, I swear I will blast this bloody door down!" Parvati shouts at me, pounding on the door.

I cant take it, with their obsessive whining, why cant they leave alone? I feel my blood boil and spill over.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU STUPID TART!" I find myself screaming at her.

_Whoa take a deep breath Hermione, calm down._

I hurl the razor at the wall opposite me, which is weird because all I want is to destroy and get rid of all of this emotion.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT THE FUCK UP OR CALL ME A STUPID TART, YOU KNOW IT ALL BITCH!" Parvati screams back at me.

"YEAH HERMIONE JUST BECAUSE YOUR DATING HARRY POTTER, YOU THINK THAT YOUR ABOVE ALL THE REST! ALSO IF YOU DARE CALL MY FRIEND A STUPID TART AGAIN I WILL PERSONALY MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL" Lavender has to put her penny worth in.

I cant take it, all of myself control has definitely left me now.

"HA YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT YOU COULD MAKE MY LIFE HELL? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT SOMEONE ISNT ALREADY DOING THAT?"

_Oh God why did I just say that?_

I start to panic, did I really say that aloud? I start to hyperventilate, what if they guess and tell someone?

_Good._

Not Good. I start rocking backwards and forwards trying to catch my breath.

"Hermione are you okay?" I hear Lavender call to me using what she must think is a caring voice.

I don't trust either them, if I was to tell them the slightest thing they would treat it like a piece of gossip, not that I would tell them anything anyway. It's like my dirty little secret and its crawled into my skin making everything I do tainted.

"Hermione please unlock the door" Parvati sounds worried, I don't know why her and Lavender have never actually taken much notice of me.

I can't let them see me like this. Never. I need to get my shit together I know, but the pain just takes hold and it's like the sweetest thing you can ever have. I sigh, and try to stand but I get the worst head rush I've had in my life, and collapse back on the floor and this is where I lie as I feel my mind slip away from me, the blood from my cuts staining the white bathroom rug.

* * *

I pace around my classroom, thinking how I am going to fix this. Parkinson is now sitting on the table, looking around the classroom with wide eyes, looking terrified but amazed. I still have that mud bloods wand in my hand, I want to snap it in half at the trouble she is going to bring me, but I know better if I was to snap it in half she would have no reason to come to detention anymore, oh no I wont be giving her or the wand up. 

"Who are you?" The silly girl asks me terrified.

I need to conjure up a plan that puts me in the good light and her in the wrong. I ignore her and keep pacing round the room. If I don't hurry soon no doubt the little gang of Slytherin's who usually surround her will be looking for the little tart. I couldn't kill her, not because I don't have the heart but because that would probably lead to more awkward questions, or would it? I can just see it now, I kill the girl and then ditch the body in Hogsmade and blame it on the death eaters, yes I could even give the order fake information and it will seem legit enough. I cant help but smile at how simple it would be. I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't notice that Parkinson has vanished.

_Shit_

I tear down the corridor until I find the silly girl hiding behind a suite of armour. I drag her out and have to put my hand on her mouth to stop her screaming.

"Yeah nice one Draco" I hear the thick voice of Crabbe travel up to my ears, I look down the corridor and see Draco and his gang advancing towards us, I let go of the stupid girl.

_Fuck, anytime but now_

I hope that they don't spot Parkinson but--

"Alright babe" Draco sidles up to us putting his arm round Parkinson. The girl looks terrified and I know I have to say something before she fucks this up.

"Draco can you excuse me and Miss Parkinson for a second I need to talk to her about her appalling language" It's a good lie the little tart is effin' and blinding in nearly every sentence when she is with that lot. Draco scowls at me for depriving me of his girlfriend. They all stalk off no doubt to cause some harm on those little bratty first years. I grab the girl and go to drag her off when I hear faint high pitched shrieking coming from the very top of the castle. I just ignore it and drag Parkinson down the corridor. Once back into the classroom I throw the girl in and she collides with the wall, I lock the door and she looks absolutely terrified. The girl reminds me so much of my Hermione, backed against the wall looking terrified. I walk slowly towards her and she cowers away from me hunched on the floor muttering to herself. I get out my wand and make sure it's not that little mud bloods.

"Stay away from me" Her voice is shaking so hard, It's a wonder I could understand her, not that I would take notice of course.

I carry on walking towards her until she cant escape. I raise my wand and smile at her.

"There is no need to be afraid, you wont feel a thing" I give her a little smile which makes my mouth ache.

She presses her back right up against the wall now hugging herself and whimpering out loud. I raise my wand.

"Avada Kedavra" I make a slashing movement with my wand and watch as a jet of green light hits her, her face frozen with a terrified expression.

"That'll teach her not to knock" I mutter to myself as I pick up her limp body.

I know a secret passage in Hogsmade which even that bloody Potter doesn't even know about. I cast the invisibility charm on both of us and I carry her up to the second floor. It's a bit difficult as it's now dinner time and all the brats are going to eat their dinner. I spot those two loud mouth Gryffindor girls talking rapidly to each, I notice that they both have panda eyes almost as if they have been crying.

_No doubt from being the over hormonal teenagers that they are._

Once I reach the second floor, I carry her over to a statue of a greedy looking goblin. Don't ask me why it's there, It's all to do with that stupid old fool Dumbledore. I have to put her on the ground as silently as possible then get out my wand and silently whisper "Gallonsoria" while tapping it four times. I look behind me and see that there is no one around. I quickly pick up Parkinson then squeeze through the small gap that the statue revealed to me. The passage is quite narrow and it takes about an hour to get there. Once out of the passage I find that I'm in the cellar of the Hogs Head. I sling the lifeless body over my shoulder then climb up the trap door, I am almost caught when I get through into the dingy smelly pub, I didn't realise that the bartender was standing right next to me when I climbed out, luckily he was to busy pouring some funny looking purple liquid into an unwashed glass, I suppress a shudder and move on. I manage to exit the pub and find that once outside, that the sun is setting. There is hardly anyone around just a tramp on the other side of the pavement drinking a bottle of fire whiskey and a lady with two little brats who are whining to go home. I keep walking down the street oblivious to all of them. I have the idea to dump the body out the back of the Three Broomsticks then it would seem as if she had sneaked out to meet someone and reached a sticky end. I find the pub and walk around the back, I have to wait for Rosemerta to go back inside, it seems as if she was having a sneaky encounter with someone who I am sure works in Honeydukes. They eventually go back in, after what seems like hour's, it is now much darker than before, perfect. I find an empty barrel and undo some of the buttons of her blouse so it looks as if she was up to no good, then I dump her in there and head back to Dumbledore so I can tell him that I have just got news from a death eater meeting about the girl.

* * *

I wake up and blink several times trying to get my eyes into focus, all I can see is blurry images of what seems like faces. 

"Hermione can you hear me?" I hear a soft voice say to me.

My vision has come back to me and I see Harry, Ron, Ginny and Madam Promfrey surrounding me. They are all wearing sad expressions on their faces.

_How did I get here?_

I feel someone squeeze my hand, I look down and see that it's Harry. It's as if someone has read my mind--

"Lavender and Parvati found you in the bathroom you had collapsed and you--" Ron stops and looks round at everyone else.

I wonder what's up with all of them, they look as if I'm on my deathbed.

"Miss Granger, you have lost quite a bit of blood so you are to remain here overnight while I give you blood replenishing potions, and then the head of your house will be here to talk to you in a short while" Madam Promfrey informs me before going back to her office.

_Why would McGonagall want to talk to me?_

"Oh Hermione" Ginny shakes her head at me.

"What?" My voice sounds really croaky.

"Don't worry Hermione as long as your okay, that's all that matters" Harry says more to Ginny than to me.

I look at the pair of them, Harry appears to be glaring at Ginny and Ginny is staring back defiantly.

"Yes but is she really okay Harry? You saw her cu--" Ginny breaks off.

"What's going on?" I ask them once again.

No one looks at me except Ron, I try pleading with him with my eyes, but he just shrugs at me. I start to get really frustrated with all of them, If they wont tell me then I don't want them here. I open my mouth to tell them this when the hospital wing door comes crashing open, I hear hurried voices, Madam Promfrey comes out of her office no doubt wondering what all the commotion is about.

"Oh my God! Albus what's going on?"

"Severus do you no exactly who killed her? Poppy can you go and inform the other members of staff" That must be Dumbledore

"Yes of course" I hear Madam Promfrey leave.

"Dolohov, he came into the meeting bragging that he had met some school girl, had a bit of fun with her then killed her by the Three Broomsticks. Naturally I was very concerned and then was very shocked to hear him go on, that the 'tart' had been up for it and this should definitely get under your skin because she had been a Hogwarts student. As soon as the meeting was over I went and investigated and found her body round the back of the pub that Dolohov mentioned" A smooth voice reaches my ears.

My insides freeze and I find myself gripping Harry's hand so tightly. Harry, Ron and Ginny are all listening with there mouths wide open.

"Has Miss Parkinson's parents been informed?" The voice belongs to McGonagall this time.

There is an audible gasp from my visitors and they all look so shocked, but I don't one last things I can remember before my mind went blank is that Pansy walked in on me and Snape and caught us doing something that we shouldn't have been doing and that the last I saw of her was when she was unconscious back in the dungeon. I feel an emotion take over me.. Guilt. What if I hadn't left her alone with him, would she still be alive? I start to whimper but everyone goes shh at me, trying to listen.

"Yes they should be arriving here anytime soon" Dumbledore reply's "I should go and meet with them now, Minerva I understand that you have to have a talk with Miss Granger, wish her my best in her recovery."

"Yes of course Albus"

_What does she want with me? Does she know about what happened? _

I hear the hospital door close and I know that Dumbledore has left, thank God I'm not on my own with Snape.

"What's wrong with Miss Granger?" I hear the fake concern in Snape's voice.

"Lets just say she was found in the bathroom, with some self inflicted cuts on her wrist" McGonagall is whispering but I can still hear her clearly.

Some of my memory comes rushing back to me, the razor, the blood, the floor. I feel the tears leak down my face, I feel so ashamed. Harry starts to stroke my hand but I snatch it away not wanting to be touched. I want to be on my own.

_Do you?_

The curtains surrounding my bed are opened and I see McGonagall standing their with a look of disapproval on her face but there is also sadness etched in the cracks. I look over her shoulder and see my tormenter standing their with rage in his eyes, I look away feeling his eyes burn into me.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Weasley please can you go leave me and Miss Granger now" She uses a stern voice.

Harry bends down to kiss me on the cheek, I try to move my head away and my eyes fall on Snape who is still glaring at me. Ron and Ginny say goodbye and promise to visit soon. Once they are gone McGonagall pulls up a chair next to me, she doesn't seem to notice that Snape is still standing there.

"Now Miss Granger, Hermione I want to talk about you, about these" She raises up my left wrist gently, I see the cuts imbedded into my skin, the blood that was once running down my wrist now dried up. I cant say anything, I'm too ashamed.

"We found your razor, with your blood on. Why would you want to do this to yourself?" McGonagall talks very gently to me.

I look up at Snape and he looks at me wided eyed, but there is still rage in those cold black eyes.

"Please answer me Miss Granger" McGonagall sounds a bit impatient.

_Tell the truth!_

But I don't instead I say "Stress from my exams, but it wont happen again" I say it very slowly and look I at Snape he nods at me as if to say 'That's right'. I want to cry but I cant not in front of him.

"It better not Miss Granger, If all the stress gets too much for you, you can always talk to me" She pats my hand before getting up, "Severus I didn't know you were still there?"

"The headmaster whished me to stay with Miss Parkinson's body" I shudder, how can he be so calm? My guilt takes over once again.

_You are covering up for him_

I'm not am I? I don't even know how she died. McGonagall leaves and it is just me, Snape and Pansy's body. I start to whimper when he comes towards me, his face contorted into anger.

"What the hell have you been doing you little mud blood bitch? I'll make you pay for this" His voice sounds like pure venom.

_Oh my God_

Fear takes hold over my body as he comes right up to me, now with his wand drawn out. I close my eyes and wait for the pain but it doesn't come, he just stands there hovering over my body. I find that I feel more scared now than what I felt before, because when Snape's like this you never know what he is going to do.

"Where is my daughter?" I hear a distraught voice call down the ward.

Snape steps back from me but not before whispering "You wait till later" in my ear. I hear what must be Pansy's parents crying and it sticks In my head burying deep and I don't think I will ever be able to forget the part I played in this, I just know Snape killed her and that I'm covering up for him. I would never have thought it to be so possible to feel so much different emotion over these past couple of days.

_Happiness?_

Check

_Sadness?_

Check

_Guilt_ ?

Check

_Anger?_

Check

_Fear?_

Check

_Shame?_

Check

I curl up into a ball in my hospital bed and cry, I can feel Snape's eyes watching me and I know there will be no hint of emotion there. My life is so screwed up, can I ever be happy again? Will I live through my last year? Or will I end like Pansy on the bed opposite me? But one thing is for certain, I will never ever be able to forget what that monster has caused me.

'_You wait till later'_

Does he mean tonight when everyone has gone? I don't know, but one thing is for certain I will not be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

So what do you all think? 

Please review!!!

A.White.Rose


	10. Chapter 9: Emotions Of My New Life

-1**The serpents obsession to the lion**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters associated with the book Harry Potter, they of course belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If I did own the characters you would probably be reading this in a published book retailing at £7.99 not for free off the internet. I only own the plot. Dark fic ahead

R&R!!! Pretty Please!!!

I want to say thank you to all my reviews and also I for everyone who has stuck with my story and haven't reviewed. I also forgot to mention in my last chapter that I do now accept anonymous reviews (I didn't realise it was disabled).

Again for this chapter I was listening to:

30 Seconds to Mars- The Fantasy and Anberlin- Reclusion at the beginning of this chapter, don't ask me why I'm telling you this. If you haven't listened to them check 'em out, you might just like them. Oh also Kelly Clarkson- Addicted is another one. Linkin Park- Breaking the Habit. Sorry I'll stop now. Oohhh Evanescence- Haunted.

This is my first fan fic so you have been warned.

Please review!!!

A.White.Rose

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Emotions Of My New Life

I stand there is the hospital wing tuning out the continuous cry's of the late Miss Parkinson's parents. I covertly look over at the know it all, who is now curled up in a ball, no doubt crying, tough and she thinks that her life is difficult? I'm glad that she is not proving difficult and is actually playing the game, if that little mud blood was to tell anyone our little secret then lets just say if she thinks her life is hell now she hasn't seen nothing yet. But she has proved herself well, maybe she is starting to feel the same way back, after all when that bloody Potter went to kiss her she didn't look too pleased. Why the hell would she want to inflict more pain on herself? And she has the cheek to moan and complain when I do it to her. The mother of Parkinson's parents has now reached such a pitch of crying that it is giving me an headache. God I wish that poxy women would shut up, I mean the girl didn't have that much of a future going for her. I look over at Dumbledore who swallowed my little tale so easily, old fool. I wish they would all hurry up and sod off and leave, me and my little mud blood have some unfinished business to attend to.

"Severus, please may you escort Mr& Mrs back to my office?" The old fool asks me.

_Great_

I grit my teeth and nod begrudgingly at Dumbledore.

_Old git, if he doesn't watch it he will be the next on my death list._

I stand to my full height and summon my must superior voice " Mr Parkinson, Mrs Parkinson follow me" and before checking to see if they understood I sweep off to Dumbledore's office wanting to get this over and done with.

_God I hope I don't have to stay with them._

* * *

I lie there crying, my tears staining my pillow, I have sensed that the monster has left but I'm not sure, I don't want to take the risk of looking up and looking into the eyes of my tormenter. I am shaking, all my world has been turned upside down. What must people think now? I shove my wrist with the cuts under my pillow, not wanting to look at them, not wanting them to remind me, then again I can never forget can I. I wonder if everyone feels differently about me now? 

_Yeah they think you are some kind of psycho._

But its not my fault, it really isn't. I hate lying to everyone but I would hate to tell the truth. The dirtiness of mine and Snape's secret clings to me, I could sit in the shower for a day and the feeling would never wash away. I wonder if I would be happy if no-one had found me and that I died?

_No Hermione don't think like that._

I feel the shame engulf me as I think if I did die, my parents would just be like Pansy's, crying. Their whole world falling apart. I feel anger at myself for being weak and not telling the truth, but how could I? He was standing right there, he is in the order and far too valuable to loose. I wish I was five years old were I could have my mommy to tell me everything is going to be okay, its just a nightmare. I want to run away from the pain, I am tired of facing everything on my own.

_Then tell someone _

I consider telling Harry and don't notice a dark figure leaning over my bed.

I notice that the voices have stopped, and that the lamp on my bedside has been distinguished. I look up but it is pitch black.

_What the hell?_

I start to whimper and then I jump when someone puts one hand over my mouth. I start to struggle but I find that I cant move.

_Oh my God, please can he just leave me alone._

I let the tears slide down my face not caring anymore. If I could move I know I would be shaking uncontrollably.

_Please just leave alone, haven't you done enough?_

The hand is removed from my mouth and I can move once again, I know I should scream but I don't have the strength. All that I can do is make pathetic pleas for him to go away.

"Please leave me alone, I wont tell anyone please leave me alone." I plea with the man that makes my life hell. "Please, haven't you hurt me enough?"

I wait for the pain but it doesn't come, instead I hear the monster speak.

"Shhh Hermione its me Harry, I didn't mean to scare you"

_Thank God _

I breath out a long sigh of relief and feel my heart beat slow down, only Harry.

"Who were you talking about just now?" I can hear concern and anger in Harry's voice.

_Tell him_

But I don't, I just shrug my shoulders. I remember that he probably cant see me, great now what lie should I use?

_How about using the truth?_

Maybe I should tell the truth, it might just relive every emotion I have felt recently. I take a deep breath. Here it goes..

"Harry please don't say anything to anyone but it's Sn--" I begin but get cut off by Harry pressing his lips down on mine.

_Oh for Gods sake the one time you try to tell him the truth he kisses you_

I don't know how he managed to find my mouth in the dark, I can only just make out his face now my eyes have adjusted. I don't want to be kissed by Harry, I feel so dirty and used. I turn my head away from him.

"Hermione what's up?" Harry sounds confused.

I know its not his fault but after everything Snape has done to me, I'm not ready to be close to anyone. I mean yes I feel anger at Harry, the one time I have ever gone to tell someone the truth about what has been going on in my life, he doesn't listen. I feel his hands go into my hair, teasing the strands and I shudder. I do **not** want to be touched. I try to twist away from him

"What were you saying before sweetie?" Harry hasn't seemed to have got the message yet.

_Tell him he might just listen this time, keep strong make him listen._

I have to say, what is happening between me and Snape is not right and it has to stop.

"Harry, please listen its about me and Sn--"

"Hermione shh don't get worked up, I'm here now" Harry cuts over me again, still playing with my hair.

_For fuck sake! _

Anger courses through my veins. How could he cut over me again like that? Maybe Snape is right about Harry, he is an arrogant prick! I don't want him near me let alone touching me.

"Sorry Hermione if I scared you earlier its just that I wanted to see you but I know Madam Pomfrey wouldn't approve" Harry talks slowly to me and tries to capture my lips once again.

_Arsehole_

That is it! I start to struggle and scream using some sort of new found strength.

"Whoa Hermione calm down babe" Harry sounds a bit frightened at my response towards his advances. He tries to hold my wrists together to stop me struggling.

_Where is Madam Pomfrey?_

"Lumos. Mr Potter what the hell do you think you are doing?" A cold but familiar voice sounds out of no where.

"Snape, why the hell are you **here**" Harry puts emphasis on the last word.

_Oh God, why cant the pair of them just leave me alone?_

I feel terrified yet almost relieved that someone is here.

_Relieved that Snape is here or Harry?_

I cant answer that question, they both make me feel dirty.

"I Potter am here because I am a teacher and have a right to see if there are troublesome students like yourself out of bed trying to see silly school girl friends" Snape spit's a huge snarl playing on his upper lip.

I cant help but feel a sting at the 'silly school girl' bit.

"But never mind that Potter what were you doing?"

Cant they go somewhere else? I hate feeling confused and they are the main contributors.

"I was seeing Hermione obviously, why do care?" Harry reply's cheekily back.

I always thought Snape was wrong about Harry being arrogant but now I am starting to think that Harry is everything Snape has said that he is. I feel like slapping Harry round the head for not listening to me, and he says that he cares.

"I care Potter because being out of bed at night is out of bounds, now get back to your dorm before you have a months worth of detention with me" Snape looks at Harry with the utmost loathing on his face.

_Of course he cares_

"Night Sweetheart" Harry says with a bitter tone coating his voice before skulking off.

_Please Snape goes. Please Snape goes. Please Snape goes. Please Snape go--_

"Well well well Miss Granger we meet again, I do hope you are feeling better **dear**" he is still wearing that snarl.

I huddle down under the covers but I haven't escaped him, of course not there is no escape. I feel the covers being yanked back.

"What's wrong not liking my company any more?" His tone is light and playful and this is the mood I dread because you never know what he is going to do.

"I've been thinking about you all day" Snape growls at me

I feel his cold hand reach up my night gown that Madam Pomfrey gave me and find my clitoris.

_Oh God no_

"Please--" I beg with him

"Please continue? Your wish is my command Miss Granger, lets see if we can emit a better response this time" He voice whispers into my ear and I feel his long fingers start to stroke my cilit.

_Oh God, this is wrong but good._

"Ohhhh" I cant help but moan after a while of his stroking increasing pace. I arch my back feeling moisture pricken at my folds.

_Ohhhhh, there is no escape this is Snape not Harry, Snape._

I close my eyes but in my head it's Snape and only Snape. His fingers carry on playing with my pleasure point. I want to cry but this feels so good. I want to stop but I want to continue.

"Uhhh" I feel my pleasure extend and my body start to contract. KEEP GOING!

_STOP!_

"Ohhh" I moan louder reaching my peak.

"Ohhhhhhh Snape!"

_Oh my God. No. I didn't. Did I?_

"Much much better Miss Granger, now you owe me double"

_Shit. I moaned out Snape!_

"Mmm you taste good" I look up at him and see that he has put his finger in his mouth.

_Ewww Sick bastard_

"Want to taste?" Snape gives me that perverted smile of his and before waiting for my answer sticks his back under my night gown and sticks a finger to find some moisture.

_Ewwww This is too much_

I feel his finger leave my folds and bring it up to my mouth, I keep turning my head so he cant get my lips, until I feel his over hand hold my chin still. I keep my mouth clamped and after a while he seems to give up.

"Never mind Miss Granger, you **will **be making it up to me. I have to go now night **Sweetheart **" He says to me mimicking Harry. He kisses me on the forehead before walking back plan more torment towards me.

I am alone once again. Did I truly want to be left alone? I hate the dark it reminds me of Snape and his eyes. I cant believe I just enjoyed that and I wasn't thinking of Harry. I need a shower to wash away the shame, the sadness and the dirt. But the dirt wont wash away it's deep in my skin now and I am slowly loosing my innocence.

I turn over and wait for sunrise, a fresh day a fresh torment. The tears once again staining my pillow.

* * *

"Hermione wake up!" I hear a girly voice in the background. I open my eyes and see a red blurry shape standing beside my bed. The shape comes into focus eventually and I see that it's Ginny. I ignore her and continue lying in the bed. 

"Come on Hermione wake up, Madam Pomfrey said that you can leave" Ginny sounds like she is trying to be cheery.

I turn my back on her, not wanting to face the day ahead.

"Hermione if you don't get up now, you wont be coming with us to Hogs made and Madam Pomfrey said it will do you good to get some fresh air"

I groan, I don't want to go anywhere. I want to lie here and --

"Hermione Jane Granger get up this instant!" God she sounds just like her mother.

_Get up Hermione, you'll make things worse._

How could things be any worse? I have given Harry the cold shoulder. Everyone thinks that I'm mad. Snape sexually assaulted me last night again, oh and yeah this time I appeared to be enjoying it more. I need a pressure release, but not here not in front of Ginny. I squeak when I feel hands take hold of my hands and pull me up gently.

_Calm down its Ginny_

I look at her, she has her hands on her hips looking just like a younger version of Mrs Weasley.

"Come on, get dressed I brought you your clothes and toiletries" Ginny uses a kind but gentle voice, I feel as if I'm being handled.

I wish she would just go away, maybe I could sneak off somewhere in Hogsmade and never return.

_Don't think like that, where would you go?_

I don't know, far away from that sick evil bastard as possible. Who am I kidding I need a decent education to be independent and earn a living.

I take my clothes and wash bag from Ginny who then leaves my bed pulling the curtains round after her. I slowly get dressed not caring what I look like. I use the sink next to my bed to brush my teeth and wash my face. I look into the mirror on the wall, I have bags under my eyes and have broke out in tons of spots, but don't care. This is my life now. Once finally ready I walk slowly over to the curtains and pull them back, wearing a small fake smile on my face but it's not convincing you can tell by my eyes, the spark has gone out leaving them dull and lifeless. This is my life now.

* * *

Great a bloody Hogsmade trip and its only been a week since those brats have been back. I totally forgot about it until I stopped a freakishly looking fourth year and reduced them to tears about where she was going. I need to see if Granger is going, I'm going to keep an eye on her, no doubt bloody Potter will try and make a move again. 

I storm into my bedroom looking for my cloak.

_Where the fuck is it?_

I could scream, what if I cant find her? I know she will go that slut has probably been looking forward to being on her own with Potter, but then again she hasn't looked to happy with him recently and was that a hint of anger in Potters voice last night. I don't believe it, they have probably planned some sort romantic get away at the shrieking shack or that disgusting pink tea shop, that Bellatrix Lestrange tricked me into going in when I was younger. My blood is boiling, but at least I have the comforting thought of last night, ha she said my name well 'Snape' but still not 'Harry' and that thought alone sends the weird emotion of happiness through me.

I eventually find my cloak and charge out of my room. Time to find my little mud blood.

* * *

I wonder round Hogsmade with Ginny, Ron and Harry. Harry appeared to be ignoring me at first but is now talking to me almost properly. I just say 'yes' or 'no' or shrug. We have been through so many shops and nothing seems to excite me. 

_Well something sure did last night_

I want to slam my head against the wall to stop these thoughts. Am I still normal? I take the abuse from other people and from myself.

"Hey lets got to Honeydukes" Ron points out the sweet shop.

The last time I came here I was happy chocolate and sweets a girls best friend, but now it just makes me feel sick. I want to stay outside but I know I wont be able to today, because today I am being handled they cant trust me to be on my own, in case I take out my secret pocket knife and hack myself to pieces. So I go into Honeydukes looking at all the sweets wondering which ones are sharp enough to make a cut.

God I am screwed up, I need to get out of here. I flinch when I feel someones breath on my neck and their arms snake around my waist.

_Please no_

"Hermione please can we go somewhere we need to talk" Its Harry and yet I don't want to go anywhere with him it's a chance for me to escape this suffocating shop. I give Harry a little nod and wiggle my way out of his grasp. I can still feel his hands around my waist even though they are actually by his sides.

We leave and walk silently up to where I can tell is going to be the shrieking shack. Maybe I could run now?

_No stop thinking like this, it isn't like you!_

But then again nothing about this whole situation I am in isn't like me. Harry takes hold of my hand but I want to snatch it away but I find that I am clinging onto it, like he is my float to stop me drowning. I start to cry silently and want to be with my parents, were they will tell me that I'm going to be okay and that there is nothing to worry about.

We arrive at the shrieking shack, it hasn't changed one bit since I was last here that was of course when the happy side of my life hadn't ended. Harry guides me over all the broken branches and stinging nettles. We go inside and I think of Sirius and the life he led, a prisoner who was never free and was own his own for so many years. I don't want to live like that. We sit on the bed that is still there after all these years.

"Hermione I am sorry about last night, please forgive me." Harry looks so sad.

I open my mouth to say something but cant find the words.

"Hermione something has been bothering me for a while and last night you were trying to tell me, but I was stupid to ignore what you were saying and I am so sorry for that. Please tell me what is wrong, you have been acting so strangely and the Hermione Granger I know and love would never do this" Harry picks up my hand with the cuts on.

_Tell him. Tell him. Tell him._

The tears pour down my face and I just know that it will tear his world into pieces too.

_Tell him Hermione it's the right thing to do._

I start to shake and this is the moment were I can be free, the truth has to come.

"Harry, you have to help me. Please its about me and Snape, he.. He umm hurts me and does things--" I choke out and I feel a weight lift off my shoulders. I am covered in shame and find that I cant look at Harry.

"Oh my God Hermione, he doesn't you know touch you in any way?" I hear Harry's voice shake.

I drag the words out from my heart were they have been kept every since the day Snape looked at me funny in the hall.

"Yes, Harry I think that he is obsessed with me and I think that I'm slowly loosing my grip" I have to keep my voice strong.

Harry leaps off the bed, I chance a look up at him and he has rage in his eyes.

"I'm going to KILL THAT SICK BASTARD!" Harry screams

I start to panic and beg him not to, but its all lost on him for a figure has just emerged in the room with an equal look of rage in his eyes and a wand raised.

_Oh shit. No._

"Really Mr Potter give it your best shot" My tormenter sneers at my boyfriend.

Harry whips out his wand.

"Expellia--"

"CRUCIO" Snape gets their first and all I can do is watch Harry writhe in pain on the floor. I have to help him.

"Please stop. STOP!" I scream at Snape and for once he listens to me, Harry lies panting on the floor.

"Miss Granger I think you are a worthy candidate for the cruciatus as well, SINCE YOU HAVE JUST TOLD THAT BLOODY POTTER EVERYTHING!"

Snape looks so deranged, I back away from him but I cant escape. He raises his wand once again and points in my direction. "Forgive me, CRUCIO!"

Its like no pain that I have ever felt before, fire is spreading through my body burning everything, knives are being plunged everywhere, poison is in my veins, and then it is gone. I find that I am on the floor unable to stand, my body has been drained of energy.

"Now Potter stand up like a man and fight" Snape hisses at Harry.

"You. Bastard. Leave. Her alone" Harry pants.

"Potter I think it's about time for you to go and join your parents. Sectumsempra"

I watch horrified as invisible knives start to slash all over his body, blood is pouring down onto the floor, Harry is screaming in agony. I crawl over to him trying to comfort him but with no avail, his blood stains my robes.

"Stop" I whimper but hardly any sound is made.

Snape turns to look at me with a smile on his face and walks towards me not realising the spell. He takes hold of my arm and I don't have the strength to tug it away, I hear Harry's screams stop and then I feel as if I am being pressed into a tube, squeezing my ribs. I land on a cold stone floor, in what seems to be in an old run down house and Harry is no where to be seen.

_Oh God where am I?_

I look around panicked, Snape is no where to be seen. The room is dingy and dark, dust covers the walls and it must belong to Snape for there is a picture of him and what I can tell is his mother from years ago hanging on the wall in front of me.

"Help" I try to shout but my voice is croaky. I need to get out of here, but with no wand there is no chance. I look for a door and spot it in the corner, I crawl over to it feeling the cold from the floor seep through my robes. I reach up to the handle and just as my hand touches it, it is forcefully opened and I am brutally kicked out of the way.

I slam into the wall, and I no it is Snape for it's his robes and its his cold voice that sends chills down my spin.

"Well mud blood how do you like the place?" He sounds as if he is joking with me.

_Sick bastard._

"Harry?"I choke out his name.

_Please he is okay_

"You don't have to worry about him anymore I took care of that. He should be happy now he is at rest" Snape lets out a deep laugh like he finds it actually amusing.

_No. No. No .No . No._

The tears pour down my face, Harry is gone. I want to scream, I want to hurt that sick monster for everything he has ever done.

"Well I don't see why you care so much Miss Granger, you have me now" his voice mocks me.

_Bastard._

Oh God Harry I love you. I bring my knees up to my chin letting the tears rain down my face and start to rock back and forth. I cant escape anymore, I feel as if this is the end.

* * *

I stand there watching her with a smile on my face. Ha that stupid little bitch fell for it, maybe now if she thinks Potter is out of the picture she might be more inclined towards me. God how long can she cry over that little brat for? I think back to the battle and I know that Granger needs to be punished for telling that little sod everything, maybe I should guilt trip her? Yes that would definitely worked after I did warn her. I carry on watching her like a vulture and see that her tears are starting to subside after about an hour of continuous crying. 

I wonder how long it will be before someone finds the little bastard, not long knowing how protective Dumbledore is over his favourite student. I wanted to kill him, but he is the dark lords. I know that I am supposedly reformed but there is no way in hell I can ever go back to being the 'good' spy now. The death eater Severus Snape had such a more satisfying lifestyle.

Life is very sweet indeed.

* * *

I wanted to leave a cliff hanger but I thought that would be mean. My longest chapter so far! 

So what do you all think?

Please review!!!

A.White.Rose


	11. Chapter 10: Weakness and Touching

**The serpents obsession to the lion**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters associated with the book Harry Potter, they of course belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If I did own the characters you would probably be reading this in a published book retailing at £7.99 not for free off the internet. I only own the plot. Dark fic ahead

R&R!!! Pretty Please!!!

I want to say thank you to all my reviews and also I for everyone who has stuck with my story and haven't reviewed. I also forgot to mention in my last chapter that I do now accept anonymous reviews (I didn't realise it was disabled).

Apologies to my readers for the long wait for an update, here are two poor excuses why you shouldn't chain me to my computer gravity01: 1. I have been writing chapters for all three of my story's, which can be quite confusing when your writing two stories about the same characters but in one, he is all lovely and the other is an evil bastard.

2. I did do out a draft for this chapter but I deleted it because it didn't quite go with what I wanted. Well I hope you can forgive me gravity01 and of course all other readers, so lets get on with the chapter…

This is my first fan fic so you have been warned.

Please review!!!

A.White.Rose

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Weakness and Touching

"So Miss Granger have you finished with your stupid childish tears yet?" the sneering voice of my cold evil tormentor reaches where I sit on the floor. I refuse to look him in the eyes or any other part of him for that matter.

I feel the dampness of the floor seep through my robes shooting cold through my body. I'm not going to answer that evil swine of course, If I ignore him maybe he might just leave me or even get bored and send me back.

_Yeah right_

I bring my thoughts back to Harry once again, it's the only thing I have seemed to thought about since arriving here. Its like a slide show in my mind showing still images of memories me and Harry shared together, but now that's all over. More tears seep out my eyes and run down my pale face.

"Miss Granger how long can you cry over that pathetic boy?" I still don't look at him but I just know he has his lip curled.

What is there to loose anymore? Harry is dead. I am trapped here with this sick twisted bastard who's only aim in life is to hurt me. I want to scream, I want to destroy, I want to be rid of all emotion and just shut down. I want to die.

_Don't think like that Hermione, someone is bound to notice that your missing soon enough. Your parents, what about them they wouldn't want you dead and Harry wouldn't want you to do something like this over him, he would want you to be strong in fact everyone would want you to be strong. Don t let this sick evil creep run your life._

But what could I do to stop Snape from running me life? After all he has already got me trapped here with him.

I hear stand up and I cant help but watch him, he walks to the door not looking at me until all of a sudden he stops at the door and turns around, our eyes meeting for a split second before I hastily look at the ground.

"Miss Granger, I am going to leave you while you mourn" I hear the sneer in his voice at that word. "over that bloody show off Potter, when I return I hope to see no traces of tears on your, pretty little face" There is a pause before the word pretty and I feel goosebumps erupt over my neck.

There is a short bust of light illuminating the room as he opens the door, then I hear him shut the door with a sharp click and hear his footsteps leave me. I sit there for a while trying to devise a plan but there is nothing I can really do without a wand. I stand up and start to feel around the room. The room is very dark and its hard to see, but I can still make out things like photographs, there is a tapestry which no doubt bears the Slytherin colours. I wish I could see better.

"Lumos" I say aloud trying to do my first bit of wand less magic.

Of course nothing happens, I didn't really expect anything. I stumble through the darkness to what I can tell is the door, I put my hands of the handle and find its locked. I turn around and look for anything that could help me, but there is nothing I can see. I want to sink onto the ground again and think about Harry but I urge on trying to find something, I feel the walls again and walk around the room until I reach the far end of the room, I almost miss it but then I feel the change of texture, stone to wood, my heart gives a tiny leap and I slide my hands down the wood until I find what I'm looking for. I turn the handle slowly, my heat hammering in my chest.

_Yes!_

The door swings open slowly allowing me to enter, my eyes sting in the bright light and I have to squint while I wait for my eyes to adjust. I let the warmness from the room engulf my body, I hear a fire crackle from somewhere in the room.

_Be careful Hermione, you never know what you might find._

My vision adjusts so I can now look around the room properly. The room is of medium size, the walls are of course a deep green with silver stripes, but the glow of the fire makes the silver look almost yellow, the floor is wooden and as I step forward I hear my footsteps echo around the room. The room consists of exquisite furniture, the fire burns in a silver grate. I look at the walls and I recognise the woman in one portrait from one of the photo's I saw in the other room. The woman sits elegantly on a chair, her robes are of deep purple and she is almost pretty except for the long hooked nose, Snape's mother, for a moment I almost hate her for giving birth to such a monster, but then again how would she know what her son would turn out like? I see there is a fine looking piano tucked into the corner of the room, there is dust across the top of it. I see there is a cabinet behind the piano, holding some sort of crystal box that contains something that I cant quite see, the curiosity gets too much and I find myself walking over to inspect what it is, my footsteps echoing around the room.

_Hermione stop Snape could come back at any minute you need to leave now!_

I know I should listen to the voice but I keep walking over to the cabinet. I find that for some reason I have butterflies in my stomach.

_Just walk away Hermione, your wasting valuable time._

But I keep ignoring the voice, I am drawn to what that crystal box holds, I reach the cabinet. I am even holding my breath, I let out a gasp when I see that there is something long and brown in the box.

_It cant be?_

I stare at the item in the box transfixed and then my senses come back to me.

_Just think of what you'll be able to do with this_

I slowly open the cabinet with shaking hands, trying to be as quite as possible. My hands reach the delicate crystal box, I hold my breath expecting to be on the receiving end of a curse. I lift the box up and it reflects in the light of the fire. I can see engravings in the crystal. I hold the box in the way of the light to get a better look.

' **Property of Eileen Prince'**

So this is Snape's mothers, I slowly take the lid of the box, placing it on the cabinet. I reach in to the box and take out the long object with care as if not to break it. I feel the tiniest bit of power again at having a wand again. I shove the crystal box back onto the cabinet and hold the wand out. I need to try it, to make sure it doesn't backfire on me, a quick memory of what Harry and Ron told me about professor Lockhart back in my second year comes to me. Well its not as if I gonna try a memory charm on someone.

"Lumos" I watch a light erupts from the tip of the wand, I could cry out in happiness but its only a half hearted happiness when I think back to Harry and how he died for me.

_Hermione stop dwelling on the past, you are wasting time apparate now and then tell the order everything!_

Right, for once I feel as if I'm in control. I raise my wand and focus on Hogsmaide.

"There you are I --" I hear his cold voice from the doorway.

_Hermione now_

I struggle to keep my mind on Hogsmaide and I know I shouldn't rush this but I need to leave now.

_Quickly_

It's all a blur I focus my mind on Hogsmaide and turn around three times not noticing the grasp on my upper arm. I feel as if I'm being squeezed through a tight tube and can only hope that I will end up in the right destination. The squeezing sensation is over almost as quickly as it began and I land on the concrete floor. I look up and see that I'm behind a building, but at least I'm free. I take a deep breath and inhale the fresh air. The sun is starting to set and I can see in the distance Hogwarts, there is a flicker of happiness at seeing the castle. I start to walk out back into Hogsmaide but I hear a noise behind me, I turn around.

_What the hell_

I cant see anything there, I go to walk again but I am stopped when a cold hand is clamed over my mouth.

_Oh God no_

I can feel a body pressing against my back, I can smell its him. But this time I'm not unaided and have a chance to fight him, I grip the wand tightly in my hand.

"I never knew you one to play hard to get, it looks as if you've already forgotten about poor Harry" There is so many emotions in his low voice its hard to tell how he really feels.

_Why do you care? Come on Hermione attack him quickly before he takes you back remember you have control._

The voice is right, and gives me strength to defy him. Who would fought that just one object would give you power?

"Actualy professor I was not playing hard to get and I most certainly have not forgotten what you did to poor Harry" My voice is dry and squeaky but you can tell what I mean.

I hear him chuckle in my ear, his breath causing my hair to stand on end.

"Oh so your not playing hard to get then, my apologies Miss Granger" He kisses my neck before taking hold of my free hand. The kisses are soft for once and they remind me of Harry, instantly the dirt creeps back to the surface tainting my blood once again. "Now drop the wand Hermione" He breaths in my neck causing me to jump.

Does he really think that I would drop the wand by just kissing me? I wrench myself from his grasp and point my wand at his chest, my eyes blazing. I see him for one short moment open his eyes wide but then applies his smirk back to his face.

"Never touch me again" I threaten him with the ferocity from all my emotions that have building up for a while.

_Go Hermione, show the bastard all the pain he has caused you!_

I keep the wand pointed at his chest and see that he is still standing there with a smirk on his face, I try to keep as calm as him but I cant help feel nervous.

_Stay calm Hermione_

"Oh but don't pretend you don't enjoy it Miss Granger, because I know you do" His voice is mocking me.

I know he is talking about last night when he snuck into the hospital wing and--

The shame washes through me, riding along with the dirt.

"I don't I--" I begin but I am stopped short when he yanks his own wand out of his robes.

He stands there with this evil grin on his face.

"I'm quite surprised you haven't tried to hurt me yet, I thought you would have wanted to return all the pain I caused you" He sounds as if he is enjoying this.

He is right, I did want to hurt him, I do want to hurt him not just for me but also for Harry.

_Then why didn't you?_

I don't know, its not too late of course.

As if by reading my thoughts my tormenter leans forward with his wand still raised and whispers " So why aren't you? I must not have hurt you enough my little mud blood" He actually gives another laugh, as if he finds it funny.

_Do it Hermione! You know you want to._

But could I hurt him? It's not exactly in my nature to do so.

_Think of all the pain Hermione, all the things he did to you, he killed Harry!_

"What's the matter, don't you want to? I guess you don't want to avenge young Potter?" He is most definitely enjoying this.

'_This is for you Harry'_

I raise my wand, heart pounding.

"Crucio" I say with venom I never knew I had.

I watch horrified at what I'm seeing, I feel the guilt rush through me as I see my tormenter, Snape, writhing on the floor in agony. He isn't screaming but you can still see the pain in his features. Oh God what am I doing?

_Look Hermione this is for everything he has ever said and done to you and Harry._

This is wrong, I have to stop the spell. I cant believe I am doing this to another human being.

_Hermione let him suffer_

No I cant, this is not right. I stop the spell and watch as he lies panting on the ground. Oh God why did I do that? He slowly gets back up and I notice that his eyes are glittering dangerously, I swallow.

_Hermione you still have the wand, fight him!_

But I couldn't use an unforgivable curse again, its wrong. I was just like him for that short moment.

"Never knew you had it in you Granger. But if you want to play big boys games then your gonna have to play by big boys rules, here let me show you how it's done, crucio"

Its my turn to fall to the ground, I scream and it's a wonder no one comes to see what the noise is about. I feel as if my insides are burning, there is ice inside my veins, I am drowning, I am--- but then all the feeling leaves me as I lay there numb on the ground, I see the wand a few centimetres from me, I quickly reach out and grab it but his boot comes crashing down on my hand just as I grasp it.

Ouch

I try to wiggle it out from under his grasp but he presses down even harder. God he is going to crush my bones in a moment.

"Give it up mud blood" He sneers leaning down

_Don't Hermione_

Oww

_Its just a bit of pain_

"Get your foot off me" I snarl just like him.

"Only if you let go other my mothers wand"

_Don't Hermione, this is your last chance._

He raises his boot and I see my chance and grab my wand but his boot comes crashing down so hard on the tips of my fingers I cant help but cry out in pain. I hear a snap and think its my fingers but they can still move, I feel the pressure remove from my hand and I lift up the wand to discover it has been snapped in half.

_Shit, oh God no._

That's it my last life line lost, now I start to wish that I killed the bastard when I had the chance.

"Time to take you back to your new home Granger" His icy voice is right above me, I look up and see that his hair has fell forward making his face a shadow.

I could run I suppose but how far would that get me before he captures me again, after all he is the one with the wand.

" I give you a 6 on effort Miss Granger" He mocks me with his cold cruel voice.

_Do something before you are back in that house with him!_

I stand quickly and near fall back down with the head rush. His arms steady me and I can feel his cold hands through my robes. His hand reaches down to the wrist that I cut and his hand closes round it, I want to scream.

"Don't touch me" I spit at him feeling part of my temper coming back to me. I yank my wrist out of his grip and knee him in his weak spot, I hear him grunt from behind me but I don't bother looking back, I just run as fast as I can.

Hogsmaide is dead almost no doubt from the threats of death eaters. I run until I start to see the school gate, the school logo imbedded in the silver.

_Yes!_

I run up the pathway, please the gate is open. I cross my fingers and ignore the stitch that is in my side. I finally reach it and rattle the gates.

_No_

Please some like Hagrid comes out to see who it is. I keep shaking the gate saying please over and over again in my head. I have the idea to climb, I try to put on foot up but I slip back down again, I try once more but I fail. I kick the gate in frustration, muttering all kinds of swearwords under my breath as I hurt my toe. I look up and try to stare into the grounds.

"Help!" I shout, I keep staring and I see a lamp, yes a lamp. "Help!" I call out again.

_Please quickly before that monster comes and gets me._

"Who's there?" I hear Hagrid gruffly shout back, fang no doubt at his heels.

"Hagrid it me Herm--" I'm cut off when I am grabbed by a dark figure and dragged to a bush.

"Who's there?" Hagrid calls again, fang starts to bark.

I try to kick the stranger who I just know is Snape, but I cant help but hope its some drunken fool from one of the pubs playing a game.

"Not a word Miss Granger" he whispers, threatening me in my ear. All hope is lost as I feel his wand at my temple, from what I can tell I am lying on top of him and he has one hand clamped over my mouth and the other holding onto my waist. I don't like this one bit.

"Must be nothing Fang" I hear Hagrid mutter, God I was so close. I hear them retreat back to the grounds, no one suspecting that it was me.

Snape pushes me up keeping a strong grip on me before saying "Now it's time to take you back I think" I watch as the bush disappears and once again I feel as I'm being compressed into a tube.

I land on the floor at Snape's feet. I look up and see that I'm in that room again where I found that wand, but I don't have much time to look at my surroundings because I am slapped so hard around the face it makes tears spring to my eyes blurring my vision. I am dragged up and I look down at my feet, but I still have the feelings of anger in me.

"I always thought you were a sensible girl Hermione" I find it weird how sometimes he uses my name.

_Why does his do that? He only seems to call me 'Miss Granger' or 'mud blood'._

But one thing I do know is that I'm sick of being treated like this and I'm sick of being weak. Being weak is how I'm back here again and I hate it! I feel as if like a switch has been switched on and anger courses through my veins all the time or is it only when I'm with him?

His hand reaches out to my face and strokes the cheek which he just slapped. I hate him touching me, I hate it more than anything in the world.

_So show it Hermione!_

"Don't touch me" I say for what feels like the thousandth time tonight.

He chuckles but doesn't remove his hand. "Your always saying that Hermione but you know deep down" he bends down to whisper in my ear "your enjoying it".

I shake my head and step away, not wanting to be near him, not wanting to be near his hands.

He steps forward and grabs me, and I let out a squeak.

"Let me show you where our new bedroom is" he smirks at me before kissing me on the lips.

* * *

Please review and thank you for reading. I'm unsure on this chapter still. 

A.White.Rose


	12. Chapter 11: My Tormentor? My Angel?

**The serpents obsession to the lion**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters associated with the book Harry Potter, they of course belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If I did own the characters you would probably be reading this in a published book retailing at £7.99 not for free off the internet. I only own the plot. Dark fic ahead

R&R!!! Pretty Please!!!

I want to say thank you to all my reviews and also I for everyone who has stuck with my story and haven't reviewed. I also forgot to mention in my last chapter that I do now accept anonymous reviews (I didn't realise it was disabled).

Well I didn't mean to update this story today, I just started to write a chapter for 'Some Days It's Never Enough' but I was in a dark mood so I thought I would write something for this story instead.

This is my first fan fic so you have been warned.

**Please review!!!**

A.White.Rose

Let us continue my friends…

* * *

Chapter 11: My Tormenter? My Angel?

I feel his lips capture mine, and I struggle to move away.

"Come on Hermione there is no need to play hard to get, I know you want it" He breaths into my face.

I yank my head back when he tries to kiss me again, his lips landing on my chin.

'_Let me show you where our new bedroom is'_

'_There is always one way a woman can repay a man, if she has nothing else to give him.'_

His past words circle round my head like sharks attacking me, making my skin crawl, letting the anger rise to the surface.

'_Now Miss Granger you __**will **__enjoy this'_

'_But all that doesn't matter now, you and me will be together always…'_

I feel anger shoot through me as I replay every thing he has ever done to me, every emotion he has ever caused me flows through my veins, darkening my thoughts.

Now I wish I killed the bastard when I had the chance. I focus in on the anger and feel my blood boil.

'_Tell me did you like my little ah gift for you?'_

'_Please continue? Your wish is my command Miss Granger, lets see if we can emit a better response this time'_

"_Ohhhhhhh Snape!"_

My blood spills over and I see red, I take in the monsters face trying to capture my lips again and I have never felt such rage before it makes me scream.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I scream at him before head butting him.

The pain shots through my head but it makes that sick bastard let go of me. I twist away from him and run to the door. I wrench it open and find that I'm in a dark damp hallway, but there is no time to stop and stare I need to get out of here. Glass explodes everywhere and some fragments get caught in my hair, I shoot a look behind me when I reach the door to find Snape standing there with a trail of blood running down his pale face, looking at me with such rage I never knew was possible, his wand raised at me.

_Oh God please open._

I shakily grab hold of the door handle and try to yank it open.

_Come on please._

It opens, oh thank God it opened! I place go to run out of the door when its slammed shut, trapping my bruised fingers.

"ARGHHH" I scream as I feel the bones break, but he wont let the door open for me to remove my fingers.

Tears of pain roll down my face and I want to curl up into a ball. I feel the pressure relieved off my fingers, I look at him but he is still seeing rage.

"ARGHHHH" I scream again as the door is once more slammed onto my poor fingers, I look at the door horrified as I hear it click shut.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God._

I shakily bring my left hand away from the door to find three fingers missing, blood pouring everywhere. I start to feel faint, the blood running onto the floor gathering into a deep rich puddle at my feet.

"Let that be a lesson when you choose to deify me mud blood" He snarls at me not even feeling a tiniest bit of emotion for what he has just done to me.

_But why would he?_

It's amazing how he only seems to call me a 'mud blood' when he hurts me and then its 'Hermione' when he wants something.

I cradle my throbbing hand, letting the blood spill onto my dirty school robes. The blood dyes my Gryffindor badge a deeper red. I need my fingers back.

"Please--" I try to say but the pain is too much.

I fall to the floor and curl into a ball, maybe I don't want him to repair my fingers that way I could die from my loss of blood.

_DON'T think that way._

But why shouldn't I? its not as if I'm ever going to escape from here.

My thoughts start to get hazy and distant and there is an overwhelming urge to close my eyes, the last thing I see is his dark black shiny shoes before the world vanishes from my grasp.

* * *

"Get out of my way" I scream at professor McGonagall who is demanding to know why I want to see professor Dumbledore. 

"Mr Potter calm down immediately, the headmaster is busy" She says sternly, frowning at me over her glasses.

I cant help but lash out and kick the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office. I'm going to kill that bastard Snape for everything he has done to Hermione.

"Professor McGonagall its urgent, I need to see him now" I try to keep my voice calm.

"Mr Potter, the headmaster is too busy to deal with schoolchildren at this moment in time, what ever you need to tell him you can tell me"

_ARGHHHH_

Cant they see how important this is?

"Please professor, its to do with Hermione and that sick bastard Snape" I have so much bitterness in my voice.

"Mr Potter please reframe from using that sort of language in front of me, no what is going on?" She uses her most disapproving voice.

"What is going on?" I hear professor Dumbledore's voice as the gargoyle springs aside.

_At last!_

"Albus, Mr Pot--" McGonagall starts to say before I cut over her.

"Sir its urgent, professor Snape has taken Hermione" I say quickly feeling anger course through my veins.

"Harry what do you mean professor Snape has taken Hermione?" His voice sounds concerned but you can tell he isn't taking me seriously.

I try to keep calm, but cant they see every second we waste that sick bastard could be doing anything to Hermione?

"Sir me and Hermione were at the shrieking shack and professor Snape came and attacked us, then he took Hermione and apperated with her" I hear the anger hit my vocal cords tainting my voice.

I feel as if I'm being x-rayed as professor Dumbledore stares at me over his half moon glasses.

"Harry come with me, Minerva alert the order and declare a meeting in 30 minutes" I notice that there is a slight hint of shock in his voice. I go up to his office, silently praying for Hermione.

_Please Hermione you are still alive, please._

* * *

My eyes slowly flicker open and everything is a blur, I feel as if I am lying on something soft and silky. There is a faint trace of pain running through me but I cant seem to focus in on it. I blink trying to get a picture, but nothing comes to me just total whiteness. 

Why am I here?

I can see an outline of what I think is a man, is it my angel? I want to stretch my arms out to feel his face, but something holds me back from doing so.

_Don't do it!_

Those three words run through my head, but this man is my angel right? I raise one shaky hand towards him, to what I can tell is his face. I feel a cold hand brush against mine and it shoots tingles through me, there is a slight pain in my hand but it doesn't connect to me. I keep extending my hand till I reach my angels face, I feel the softness against my palm but I cant seem to be able to feel anything in my fingers. I move my palm around on his face and feel the warmth radiating off him, I run my thumb against his lips which are soft and smooth, they part a little and I there is moisture on my thumb, my angel is kissing my thumb.

_Hermione move now!_

I see a hand come towards me, through the blurred vision of my eyes. I moan slightly as my angel starts to play with my hair, teasing the strands around my face. The face comes closer to me, but I still cant make out who it is or where I am but none of that matters I'm with my angel. His face moves slowly closer to mine and I think he is staring into my eyes the whole while. Our faces are so close and my breath catches in my throat.

_Hermione no get away from him!_

I raise my face up slightly to his, tilt my head to the left and press my soft lips on his. Tingling feelings shoot up and down my spine and this feels like such a perfect moment. I could stay like this forever, me and my angel. One of his hands rest on my face and the other remains in my hair, I feel myself sink as he climbs on top of me but doesn't break the kiss.

_What are you doing!!!_

I put my right hand on his back, stroking it. I kiss away from his lips, planting kisses on his chin, making my way down his neck.

"Hermione" He says my name softly.

'_Come on Hermione there is no need to play hard to get, I know you want it'_

'_DON'T TOUCH ME!'_

'_Oh my God Hermione, he doesn't you know touch you in any way?'_

'_Potter I think it's about time for you to go and join your parents. Sectumsempra'_

'_Well mud blood how do you like the place?'_

'_Harry?'_

'_You don't have to worry about him anymore I took care of that. He should be happy now he is at rest'_

Oh my God, what am I doing?

The room starts to come into focus and I see that my angel is no angel but-- but oh God. Pain shoots through my hand but that doesn't matter anymore.

"What's got into your silly head now mud blood?" I see straight into his cold, black and piercing eyes and spasms of fear run through me.

He places his arms on either sides of me and I have never felt so trapped in my short life.

"Please get off me" I try to say with force but the words come out raspy.

"Get off you? I do not think so, you know what I want and I know you want it to" His voice is low almost seductively.

I know he is referring to what just happened, Oh my God I cant believe that I kissed him, I cant believe I thought he was my angel. One hand snakes to my waist and tries to slide one hand down my trousers.

"Don't touch me" I try to summon my most furious tone, but my throat is dry.

I look into his face and try to plead with my eyes, but all it does is make him smirk.

"Lets continue shall we?" he purrs into my ear.

I try to wiggle out from underneath him, but he simply pushes me back down.

"Please stop, please" I beg with him.

"Oh but Granger you love every minute of it, don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes, this is what you yearn for" His voice makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, the blood freeze through my veins.

_No no no no no no no_

His hand stops trying to reach into my trousers but instead travels up to my school shirt and starts to unbutton it.

"Stop it!" I raise my hands up to his and try to push them away, an outburst of pain rips through my as my left hand comes into contact with his.

_Oh my God my poor hand _

I see the dried blood sticking to my hand and where my three fingers once were, there is now three stumps. I feel bile rise to my throat but swallow it quickly letting it burn my insides. The monster roughly grabs my wrists and holds them high above my head, I want to tear his eyeballs out for touching me there.

"Hermione its time for you to take that painful step from being a girl to descending into a woman" his voice is at his most seductive level and there is this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"STOP you bastard!" I scream at him, my throat stinging at every syllable.

My insides freeze, there is rage in his eyes and he tears open my shirt with so much force it rips in two. He simply waves his wand and my bra seems to just melt away from me. I feel the shame engulf me as I lie there underneath him, exposing myself to someone who I would never have thought I would be exposing myself to. The cold sweeps over me, making my nipples harden.

_Oh God help me someone._

But there is no one to help me, no one to save me from this monster. I squeeze my eyes shut as I feel his cold hand start caress my breasts.

"I see we still have my little my mark, how touching" He sneers at me, and I just hate him for that, hate him! He makes it seem as if I wanted his initials on me, imprinted into my skin. "Open your eyes I want to see the look of joy and pain on your face"

_Sick sick sick bastard_

I open my eyes slowly but refuse to look at him, I stare up at the ceiling feeling this dirty pleasure sweep through me. I jump as I feel one of my breasts taken into his mouth. I cry out a little moan of pain when he bites it hard.

"Did that hurt you Hermione? I thought you were a tough little Gryffindor, but believe me when I say that was nothing compared to what you are about to feel" He trails one hand down my stomach resting at my hip again.

I blink back the tears that are threatening to escape from me, I try to kick my legs at him but he simply flicks his wand at me, making me immobile.

This cant happen, its too wrong.

"Please stop it you evil monster!" I try to scream at him but once again my throat burns.

"I think the name is Severus, my little whore" He breaths into me and my skin crawls when he actually laughs at me.

I have to block all of this out, I have to distract myself from what this sick monster is about to do to me.

_I love you mum and dad, Ron, Ginny, the Weasley's. Harry I love you so much and I hope we are soon reunited and I am so sorry for all of this._

I cant help but let out a gasp when I flick my eyes over at the monster and see that he is now fully undressed. I am horrified when I feel my eyes travel down his body to his very large manhood.

_Oh my God_

"Like it Hermione?" He whispers in my ear causing a blush to creep over my face, down my neck and onto my chest.

I try one last time to get away from him, but he has my arms magically pinned up behind me and my legs are immobile, so they aren't a great help. I cant stop one tear run down my face showing my emotion, its soon licked away though by my tormenter.

He gives me this perverted smile, showing me how he is much more superior than me. He repositions himself in between my legs and I know that I'm about to kiss goodbye to my innocence.

"Ready Hermione?" He uses his seductive tone again and I cant ignore this strange feeling building up in the pit of my stomach. I squeeze my eyes shut waiting for him to enter me, waiting for him to break me and claim me as his.

"ARGH" I snap open my eyes and see that he is clutching his left forearm. I see the dark mark burning black and could almost thank Voldemort for this.

"What the fuck does he want now?" I hear Snape mutter under his breath and there is a tiny amount of happiness go through me, when he gets away from me and summons his death eater robes. "Never mind Granger, I'm sure we will have time later for us to continue"

I breath out the air that was caught in my throat. He looks over at my naked body which sends shivers through me and I can find that I am allowed to move. I wiggle my toes to get the circulation back to them and watch as he puts on his death eaters mask.

"Try anything while I'm away Granger and you'll be loosing more than you innocence" He gives me one last look, his black eyes like slits through the mask before sweeping out of the room, I hear it click shut knowing that I'm locked in and then I curl myself into a ball, rapping the sheets around my cold body. Allowing myself to cry.

* * *

I get to the front door and make sure to lock that, just in case she somehow manages to escape. I can feel anger pulsate through me, damn that bloody Voldemort, right when I was just about to take that little mud blood he has to call a bloody meeting. I kick over an old plant pot containing a long dead plant, muttering all swearwords I can think of. 

_Well Severus when you think about it, its better to wait because now you will be having desert tonight._

I smile at that thought, thinking of how tasty she looked, She will be mine. I get out of the gate and cast the most powerful wards I can muster around the house, some from the Dark Lord himself. I apperate myself to the new death eater head quarter while clearing my mind of Hermione.

I arrive in the dimly lit chamber and see my fellow death eaters standing in a circle around a deep black throne. I stand in my assigned position and keep my mind blank.

"Ah Severusss" The Dark Lord hisses at me, with his serpents tongue.

"Mi Lord" I go over to him and kiss the hem of his robes, one thing which I find pretty demeaning but I try not let this thought cloud my head.

"Ssstand up" I can tell that he is in one of his impatient moods "I have jussst got newss from Luciussss that you have left Hogwartssss, WHY!" His tone changes so drastically you can hear the surrounding death eaters draw in air.

"Mi Lord I saw I---" But I'm cut off by him

"SSSLIENCE! Luciusss hasss already told me what he hass heard, and I hope to Sssatan that thisss iss not the truth." I cant help but swallow, but unlike that pathetic mud blood waiting for me, I can take pain. "Apparently you ran off with sssome MUDBLOOD!" He spits this last word at me, causing spit to land on my nose. "Well Ssseverusss isss thiss the truth?"

I know I cant lie, he will find out eventually and I know from previous experience when dealing with the Dark Lord its better to get things like this out of the way.

"Yes mi Lord" I look at him and see his nostrils flair, his snake like red eyes widen.

"CRUCIO!"

I fall to the floor feeling as if there is a hundred knives stabbing me repeatedly, there is ice being forced into my veins, boiling water being poured over my body. It stops after a couple of minutes and I lie there panting, collecting myself.

"SSSTAND UP! You make me very dissssapointed Ssseverusss, CRUCIO!" His high cold voice echo's through the chamber.

I can hear my faint screams as I am drowned, then set alight the fire burning my body but once again the curse is removed and I am lying on the floor twisted at an odd angle.

"SSSTAND UP! NOW WHO IS THISSS WORTHLESSSS LITTLE WHORE?!" His high pitched voice is enough to shatter you eardrum and it sends waves of terror throughout my aching body.

I think of what to say, knowing that it could cost me my life, but then it occurs to me I could twist this to my advantage.

_Perfect_

"ANSSSWER ME, CRUCIO!" The Dark Lord screams out with impatience.

I fall for what I hope is the last time onto the floor, with my insides being ripped out, the skin being yanked of my body.

"NOW WHO ISSS SSHE SSSEVERUS BEFORE I KILL YOU!" His voice rings out from above me.

"Mi Lord it is a mistake what Lucius told you" I try to tell him before he cuts over me

"Missstake?" All heads turn to a superior looking Lucius who has one eyebrow raised.

"Yes Mi Lord you see that, its that Hermione Granger girl that Potter is going out with"

"Granger? Ahh yesss Potter'ss little girlfriend" His voice seems to have deteriorated a little.

"Well Mi Lord I knew that she had become infatuated towards me and knew what a great advantage she would be to us towards Potter. I never meant to take her but she must have told that damned Potter" I easily give a snarl at his name.

"Hmm but why didn't you come and tell me thisss earlier SSSeveruss?" His voice is starts to raise again.

"Because Mi Lord I didn't think that it would have ended up like this, I was just going to get information out of her for you" I lie smoothly.

"Well SSSeveruss I think you were foolisssh not to tell me, CRUCIO!"

I writhe on the floor and feel my skin being eaten off the bone, my neck being snapped in half, my finger nails ripped off.

"GET UP! Now SSSeveruss I think it iss time I met with young Missss Granger, bring her to me immediately"

"Of course Mi Lord" I sweep down to kiss the hem of his robes then sweep past my fellow death eaters, not daring to believe that he swallowed the lie so readily.

* * *

"GRANGER WAKE UP!" I am being shaked and I open my eyes almost believing for a second that I am home, safe and sound until I see his face come into view. 

_God he looks pissed_

I notice that he seems to be a little twitchy, I slide off the bed away from him and see his eyes travel down my body with a smirk.

_What the hell does he think he is smirking at?_

I stand there with one hand on my hip and then I notice that I'm completely naked.

_Oh God_

I quickly try to cover myself with my hands.

"As much as I want to see you naked Granger we don't have time, get dressed the Dark Lord wants to see you" He spits at me before chucking my clothes at me.

My jaw drops open Voldemort? Oh my God. I start to shake and nearly fall to my knees at the prospect of meeting with that man. What does he want to see me for?

"Come on Granger, you do realise every second you waste is a second the Dark Lord gets more impatient which tends to end in harsh punishment"

I cant go and see him, why would he want me? What information could he possibly get from me now Harry is dead?

"Granger do I have to dress you myself?"

"Wwhh-- Whhy does h-he want to se-e me?" I ask feeling the fear ride the blood in my veins.

"I don't know Granger, if you don't get dressed I will take you over like this and I'm sure some death eaters would enjoy that" he snaps at me

I hurriedly put my dirty school robe back on and dread every step I take to the door.

_God help me_

* * *

Please review my lovely's and tell me what you thought! 

A.White.Rose


	13. Chapter 12: Power Games With Your Equals

-1**The serpents obsession to the lion**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters associated with the book Harry Potter, they of course belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If I did own the characters you would probably be reading this in a published book retailing at £7.99 not for free off the internet. I only own the plot. Dark fic ahead

**R&R!!! Pretty Please!!!**

I want to say thank you to all my reviews and also I for everyone who has stuck with my story and haven't reviewed. I also forgot to mention in my last chapter that I do now accept anonymous reviews (I didn't realise it was disabled).

Well I'm sorry about the long wait, I have been extremely busy writing essay after essay, but I'm back now!

This is my first fan fic so you have been warned.

**Please review!!!**

A.White.Rose

Let us continue my friends…

* * *

Chapter 12: Power Games With Your Equals

"Come on Granger, stop wasting time" I carry on walking slowly down the hall way to the front door.

I don't want to go, I can't go and see him.

_So you want to stay with Snape?_

No, I-- I want to go home, I want to be far away from this evil monster as possible.

"Hurry the hell up" I feel him grab my arm, bruising it before dragging me out the door.

He throws me unceremoniously to the ground and I scrap my hands on the gravel, but then again its not exactly the worst of my pain is it?

_Stop thinking like that, stop thinking about pain._

Why shouldn't I? Pain seems like the only emotion I get to feel nowadays.

_Just focus on good times_

Good times? Can I even remember them? Can I even remember the last time, I actually felt happy and safe?

_Just stop this, please_

I must be going mad, arguing with myself. I feel the gravel cut into my back and focus on the pain, but its not enough to distract me from the fear running through me. I need to get away from here, I should take every moment as an opportunity to escape.

_Seeing sense?_

I stand up slowly, the blood rushes to my head making me unsteady. I give Snape one last look, crossing my fingers before I start sprinting to the trees.

Come on, I have to get away from him.

I'm near the tree's when I feel as if an invisible rope has tripped me up. A boot comes down hard on my legs.

_Owww_

"Don't even try it mud blood." He warns me "You never know you might enjoy what the Dark Lord has in store for you, seeing as you like pain so much"

I know he is referring to my little cutting incident.

Fresh fear pounds through me, what could the Dark L-- Voldemort possibly want me for? Harry's dead isn't that enough? I cant let Snape get to me, I have to be strong, after all if I'm terrified of Snape what am I going to be like round Voldemort?

_At last your thinking sense Hermione_

"I-- I doubt that very much" I choke out

I cant see his reaction, but do I even want to?

"What was that my little mud blood?" I can tell by the tone in his voice this is going to be another one of his little games.

_Power games_

_Just stay strong_

"I know your incapable of the words 'stop' and 'no' but I didn't know you were incapable of English altogether" I spit at him, trying to ignore the panic rising in my chest.

I attempt to stand and find with much self loathing that I stumble and actually grab him to steady me.

"Really mud blood?" I just about manage to look into his face and see that through his mask, his black eyes are glittering dangerously.

"Yes really Severus" I gasp and cover my mouth, I actually said his name, something that I never wanted to do, because it just makes everything too personal between us.

I hear what I said buzz around me, I feel as if that name has burned a hole through my tongue.

"Severus? That must be a first, but you needn't worry _Hermione _I never want to hear you utter my name again, do you understand?" He actually sounds angry at me.

Why doesn't he want me to say his name?

_Power, he wants to be in control, saying his name makes him your equal._

But I am his equal, I am better than him!

_Are you? Who is the one in control of this whole situation?_

Him

_Exactly and he knows it_

But I--

_Never told?_

_Brought this on yourself?_

No I-- How could I tell someone? He was in the ord--

_Was_

He was too valuable to loose

_Was_

I _did _tell someone Harry!

_And look what happened to him. Cold, stiff. Dead._

I sniff trying to stop the tears from falling, I must be going mad for now my mind seems to have turned against me, or maybe I'm the one who is mad and not talking sense?

"Will you let go of me, you pathetic creature" His voice cuts through my thoughts like a sharp knife.

_Pathetic creature?_

I feel a sting at his cold words, and I hate this so much knowing how his words effect me.

_Why do they effect you? Any normal person would ignore him or retaliate._

I-- I don't know why they effect me, they just do.

I let go of his death eaters robe and struggle not to fall over.

"Now lets set some ground rules, shall we?" I can tell that he is wearing that infamous sneer of his.

I look down at my feet, trying to focus on his words. The last thing I want is to make a mistake round Voldemort.

"Right you shall only talk when your addressed, other times keep your filthy muggle mouth shut"

_Filthy muggle mouth?_

He hasn't been thinking that when he has kissed me.

_Power games again_

I can feel the anger bubble up inside me, it burns me as it flows through my veins.

"You certainly weren't thinking that every time you pressed your lips against my _filthy muggle mouth_!" I say with my burning anger. "Every time you stuck your perverted tongue in my innocent mouth, that was the last thing on your sick and twisted mind!"

_Oh God_

I step back away from him, clamping my hand over my mouth. I shouldn't have said that.

_Why not? Why Hermione, why?_

"Right" he says advancing towards me, saying that one word with so much malice that its almost inaudible.

Help, Oh God why did I say that?

I try to back away but I reach the wall of the house, the cold seeping through my school robes.

"Right" he breathes again

Oh God I'm trapped, he has closed the space between us. I start to shake and just hope he doesn't hurt me.

_Pathetic creature_

"Please I'm sorry. I never-- I" I stutter trying to protest my innocence

He presses himself against me, I can feel his chest right against mine, the heat engulfing us.

"Hush mud blood, hush" his voice is low but is full of an unrecognisable emotion.

I chance a look up into his face and see that his eye lids are heavy.

_Oh God_

I hate this, when he has to turn everything around to suite his sick needs.

But then again what else do I expect him to do?

"I never-- please don't--" I start but he places one long finger on my lips which makes me stop instantly.

"Quiet" Is all he says before looking me into the eyes, directly into my soul.

He breaths out slowly and steps away from me.

_What on earth was that about?_

_Why didn't he punish me?_

I feel on edge, which is weird seeing as he didn't do anything.

I lean against the wall feeling confused, its too hard to figure him out some days.

_Calm before the storm_

But surely he would have don--

"ARGH" I feel a scream being forced out of me. "AHHHHH"

I clutch my left wrist and watch horrified as three fingers appear, tearing through the raw skin.

I stop screaming and start to pant, I stare amazed at my new fingers.

He healed them. Snape healed them for me, but why?

_Well that's no surprise seeing as it involved about the same amount of pain you felt when you first lost them._

I wiggle my fingers, transfixed. I jump when a shadow falls upon me.

"Like them?" His voice carries no emotion what so ever.

"Yes" I say quietly and pause before saying "Thank you"

_Why are you thanking that sick creep for?_

Because he healed me, he could have left me like that but he didn't!

The sunlight falls across me again as he suddenly moves away from me.

"Thank you? Don't get it into your polluted little mind that I did this out of compassion for you mud blood , I was doing the Dark Lord a favour, he does like to see his prisoners in one piece at _first_" His voice is clipped and business like.

For Voldemort.

_Of course Hermione, you didn't really think that he healed you because he felt sorry for you, did you?_

How could I be so stupid, as if to think he did that out of kindness.

"Now where were we?, Oh yes if you step out of line, any wise cracks, disobeying the Dark Lord or me, I will personally make sure that your cruciod to hell" He spits at me. "Do you understand me?"

I try to stop the images going through my mind of how this meeting could turn out. I wish I could just go home and only have to worry about homework. But will I ever go home?

_Don't start this again Hermione_

"I said do you understand me? Answer me mud blood!" His tone is coated in rage

"Yes" I say quickly before he really does hurt me

"Yes?"

Oh God not this again

_Power games Hermione, power games_

He still surely don't want me to call him 'sir'?

_Well what else would a non equal call him?_

But I am a equal!

_Then why don't you act like one?!_

Could I disobey him?

_Disobey? I thought you said you were equal to him? _

I am, well at least I think I am

_Prove it then!_

I will

"I'm waiting mud blood" his bored voice rings catches my ears

"Well you can wait all bloody day for all I care" I say before giving him a cocky smile

The smile falls off my face when he points his wand at me.

Oh no, what was I trying to prove?

_That your equal to him, I recall_

"I would watch your step if I were you, maybe the pain to you isn't enough but maybe it would be more effective if I were to incline it towards, say your parents?"

The blood freezes in my body.

_My parents!_

God no, he wouldn't?

"Wouldn't I mud blood? wouldn't I?" He answers the question flying through my mind

"Please don't" I beg with him "They don't deserv---"

"Then keep that mouth of yours shut. Now give me your hand" He extends out his own towards me

I instantly move far away from him as possible, but I find that my back hits some sort of invisible wall that throws me straight back at him.

"Come on mud blood, I don't want to play silly childish games with you"

_Only mind or power games_

But I know there is no escaping the ordeal of seeing Voldemort and his death eaters.

I feel my palm go all sweaty as I slowly reach out to Snape's, my new fingers glistening in the sunlight.

"That's a good girl" I hear him say before I feel as if I'm being compressed into a tight tube, I can barely breath.

It's over as soon as it began and I land on a wooden floor.

I see a pair of feet next to me, I quickly stand.

"Come on mud blood there waiting for you, after all we haven't had guests for a while, Fenir bit the last one"

He laughs when he see's the fear cross my face, I gulp hoping that he isn't there.

I cast a quick look around and I think I'm in some sort of hallway.

There is what I think is a portrait on the wall, but is covered over by a black cloth.

I look to my right and see--

_Oh my God! That is sick, that is wrong_

Impaled on the wall is a house elf's head. His tennis ball eyes are bulging as if he had been strangled.

"Ahh I see you have seen Wona" Snape's voice echo's in the hallway.

"Wona?" I whisper my throat all dry

"One of the Dark Lord's house elf's, her head is on the wall to remind the other lazy little buggers about the dangers of disobeying the Dark Lord" His voice sounds bored

"That's sick" I choke out, the fear starting to rise as I hear voices

"Maybe so, but it keeps them in line, hmm maybe I should do that to one of your parents the next time you choose to disobey me" He lets out a laugh that bounces off the walls

_Sick bastard_

How could he joke about my parents that way?

"Easily" He answers reading my mind. "Now remember what I have told you, the Dark Lord takes every opportunity to punish"

Why does he care?

I nearly faint when the door is suddenly opened.

_Oh no, not her _

Standing in the doorway with a huge smile on her face is Bellatrix Lestrange. He curly black hair is wild and eyes are so wide, that she looks crazy.

_But she is crazy._

I start to shake, remembering what she did to Neville's mum and dad.

"Well, well, well" Her voice is high and breathy.

She walks up to me and circles me like a vulture.

I catch a brief contact with her big black eyes and wonder how she ever sleeps at night, knowing what she did.

_How do any of them?_

"What's the name of this worthless little whore then?" she speaks to Snape and I'm quite glad of it.

"Hermione Granger" he says my name so casually, like I'm just another girl he is forced to endure.

But if only she knew, what he does to me.

_Why would she care though? You are just another girl he is forced to endure._

"Hermione Granger" She says my name slowly "Hermione such a pretty name for a plain girl"

I cant help but feel resentment at that, I look up at Snape and see that he has taken off his mask and has one eyebrow raised at me.

"Hermione do you think you're a pretty girl?" My head snaps back at Bellatrix, who has her head on one side studying me.

I don't know how to answer, do I even think of myself as pretty?

Well I know I'm not as pretty as some girls but looks aren't everything right?

"When your superior asks you a question, you should always give an answer mud blood" Her voice gets higher and higher with each word.

God she is just like him, obey your superiors.

"Now mud blood do you think yourself as pretty?"

I better answer her, who knows what that crazy bitch is going to do?

"Yes" I say quickly not believing my answer

I watch as she throws her head back and gives a loud cackle at my answer.

"You? You think your pretty? A mud blood like you? A plain disgusting ordinary mud blood like yourself pretty?" She says out of breath, her black eyes glittering

"Bellatrix" I jump almost forgetting that Snape is in the room with us.

"Come on Severus, look at the little disgusting thing, how could she call herself pretty? Don't tell me you think she is too?" She looks at Snape with admiration.

But I cant help but feel nervous anticipating his answer, a blush starts to creep up to my cheeks.

_What is wrong with you?_

"Bella why would I think a worthless muggle like her as pretty? I would rather gouge my eyes out that touch that filthy thing. You know that I only have interests in _pure _bloods"

I hear her high pitched laughter and it pierces me, shattering every confidence I have had in my looks.

I feel unwanted tears spring to my eyes at his answer.

How could he say something like that, the things he has done, the things he has said.

I look at him and find that he is avoiding my gaze.

"What's wrong mud blood you look as if your going to burst into tears, your just another pathetic abomination that should be destroyed" Her voice sounds full of glee but with a hint of bitterness.

The anger rises up again and I wish I could slap that smug smile of that bitches face.

_Calm down, she's crazy remember_

"So you know mud blood, if I was you I would have killed myself and my parents long ago, because all you lot are is a waste of space"

"So you know, if I was you Bellatrix, I would hang myself than rather look as if I'm on crack cocaine" I should have stopped then but I just couldn't " You act all superior, but your all just jumped up incest's that follow orders from someone else because you have no sense of life"

"Did you hear that Severus?! Did you hear what that stupid whore called us?!" Her voice is filled with anger

I breath slowly, the anger starting to dissolve into fear.

_Oh God what have you done?_

"Right you little bitch, its time for you to be a taught a lesson about how to treat your superiors" Malice coats her voice

"Bella!" Snape warns her

I watch has Bellatrix shoots a dark look at Snape before spitting in my face.

"You wait till next time, _if_ there is a next time of course"

I wipe the spit away and watch as she walks over to the door and turn around and winks and blows a little kiss a Snape.

"Bye Severus" her voice is low and seductive

"Bye Bella" and I hear the voice Snape uses when me and him are alone together.

Bellatrix casts me one last look before flouncing off leaving me and Snape together.

I turn to look at him, his words buzzing around us. He looks at me for a brief second before walking to the door.

"Come mud blood I think you've wasted enough time"

I wasted time? What about my little interegation by that mad woman?

But of course I don't say this aloud, I'm too busy on not trying to throw up.

I follow Snape has he walks down the corridor to a door on the far right. He knocks on the oak door, I hold my breath.

_Please he isn't there_

_Please he isn't there_

_Please he isn't there_

_Please he is--_

"Enter" I hear a high cold voice, that make my heart stop beating for a split second.

_Oh God_

Snape pushes open the door and I cant move, I cant go and see that monster!

"Move mud blood" I hear Snape's warning voice from behind me, but I cant move.

I feel to hands on my back and am pushed roughly into the dimly lit room.

I blink slowly, the fear running cold through my veins.

I look around and see that there is large thrown like black thrown like chair facing a fire in the far end of the room.

Luckily there doesn't seem to be any other death eaters present apart from Snape, but then again if I was lucky, I would be at home safe.

"Come here Missss Granger ssso I can sse you" His serpents tongue speaks out to me.

"Move" I hear Snape harshly whisper into my ear.

I try to walk but my legs are like jelly, I think I'm going to faint.

"Sssseveruss asssit Misss Granger pleasse"

Oh God

"Oh course Mi Lord" I am dragged over to where Voldemort sits, I close my eyes not wanting to look at the monstrosity.

"Open your eyesss little girl"

I shake as I slowly open my eyes, but I cant look at him. I focus on the stone wall at the end.

"Look at me"

No I cant

"LOOK AT ME!"

I slowly move my head to him, and I cant help but let out a tiny scream.

_This is what must haunt Harry's dreams every night_

Sitting in the chair in front of me, is a very thin chalk white man. He has red snake like eyes, slits for nostrils, there is no hair upon his unnatural head.

"Hermione Granger, Harry'ss friend. How is young Harry?" His voice make Goosebumps erupt all over me.

I know better than to disobey Voldemort.

"Dead" I whisper, the tears leaking to my eyes

"Dead? Ssseverusss what is going on? Why doesss Misss Granger think Potter isss dead?"

What does he mean 'thinks'? I know Harry's dead I saw Snape kill him!

_Did you?_

"Mi Lord" Snape sweeps forward and kisses the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"Well Ssseveruss?" Voldemort sounds so dangerous

"Well Mi Lord, I told Granger here" They both cast me quick glances before turning back to each other "That Potter is dead so she would be more willing to cooperate"

WHAT?!?

"Really Ssseveruss? It looksss asss if Misss Granger hass sssomething to ssay" Voldemort looks at me with an evil smile

Harry's not dead!

Oh My God!! Harry's not dead. I could cry with relief at this.

But there is something bugging me, why did Snape tell me he was dead?

_Power Games Hermione, what else does he do?_

"You bastard" I snarl with venom that could rival Voldemort himself.

"But Misss Granger I thought you of all people would be happy Harry isss alive and well?" Voldemort chuckles "Oh dear Ssseveruss what have you done?"

"Evidnetly nothing"

I want to throttle Snape for saying that Harry is dead, I want to kill him for making me going through hell and back about what he said.

"Now Misss Granger, I want to assk you a few questions"

I gulp dreading the answers he could get out of me, Fresh fear rockets through me.

"What isss your relationsship with Harry?"

Why would he want to no that?

_Well it must be important if Voldemort has to ask you_

Should I tell them?

_NO! They could use this information in anyway possible!_

"Misss Granger, ansswer me" I lock my jaw and try to think that I should be happy that Harry is alive.

I start feel slightly hot with the fire right behind me, my heart is pounding in my chest God Voldemort isn't going to like this.

"Not going to anssswer, well I have all lifetime for your ansswer Misss Grnager. Sssseveruss take Misss Granger to cell 14, I sshall continue our converssation tomorrow"

The fear ebbs away a tiny bit, but I know I'm just delaying the ordeal.

Snape comes over to me and roughly grabs me by my arm, pressing down on the bruises that were already there.

"Oh and Ssseveruss"

"Yes Mi Lord"

"Crucio" Voldemort says it so casualy it takes a slight second for it to register what he said.

I can hear Snape's screams and it shocks me, how such a person who can deal with handing out pain, cant deal with receiving it.

I look down and see that Snape is at my feet panting, twisted at an odd angle on the floor.

"That isss for being late Ssseveruss, Misss Granger" I shake at the mention of my name, half knowing what he is going to do. I force myself to look in his direction.

"Crucio"

I fall to the floor screaming in agony as I feel my skin being burnt, my bones being snapped into two.

I feel the spell being lifted and I ache all over, I'm out of breath and I notice now I'm at Snape's feet as usual.

I look up into his face and see for a split second that his black eyes are filled with concern, but then he breaks eye contact.

"That iss for calling a death eater a 'bassterd' and for being a worhtlessss mud blood, till tomorrow Misss Granger"

I stand up slowly, my body feeling so weak and follow Snape's billowing robes out of the room.

I can hear Voldermort chuckling manically from his thrown as the door is closed, leaving me a Snape once more alone.

"To cell 14 then" Snape doesn't look at me

I hate him more than ever for what he said about Harry. I look into his smug face but he still doesn't look at me.

_Do you want him to? What do you expect to see?_

Something, he must feel something if he cant even look at me!

"Come on mud blood" He holds out his hand, still avoiding my eyes.

"You complete and utter bastard, how could you say that Harry is was dead" My voice rises uncontrollably.

"You would find quite easily you little bitch" His face goes blank and then he looks at me. "Keep your voice down, unless you want another meeting with the Dark Lord"

He grabs hold of my hand and leads me off to cell 14.

_Harry I love you_

'_Till tomorrow Misss Granger'_

* * *

Hoped you all liked it!! 

Please review!!

A.White.Rose


	14. AN

**Authors Note Important!**

Right first things first, I know I could risk my story being taken down by posting this, so please don't report me!

I am sorry that there hasn't been an update for this story (or any others of mine) but what I needed to say is that I have received two bad reviews for this story and in my opinion I wasn't to bothered at first because it was only two out of 38! But I re-read my story and I was like, woah! Did I really write this crap? So it got me thinking that I'm gonna totally re-do this story! Add new chapters, get more build up! Capture Hermione and Snapes feelings 110 percent! Use better grammer and etc..

This was my first ever story, so I guess that is a half excuse for its umm lets just say let down.

I hope my readers can forgive me putting up with bad chapters and wait patiently for the next updates! I've also started making movies for you tube! My name is AWhiteRose88 come check em out! Also a I wanna wish everyone a HAPPY NEW YEAR! Bring on 2008!

Thank you

A.White.Rose

Also please feel free to contact me about my story if you have any idea's you would like to share, after all you are the one's reading it!


End file.
